Ordem das Rosas
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: O Mundo das Bruxas está prestes a entrar em guerra com o Último Rei dos Bruxos e, as aprendizes, são chamadas para a batalha. O que será que lhes acontecerá? Conseguirão, uma vez mais, salvar a situação?
1. Um Pedido de Socorro

Dalijah: Oi! Finalmente publiquei a minha primeira fic de Ojamajo Doremi! Antes de mais, aproveito para vos informar que não devem perder as fics da Kairy-Chan, KnucklesGirl e do Firekay. Estão mesmo demais!

**Doremi:** Olha lá, mas isto é uma fic ou um anúncio publicitário?

**Dalijah:** É o que eu quiser! Sou eu que estou a escrever!

**Sofia:** Deixa isso Doremi... É apenas mais um para nos fazer sofrer...

**Dalijah (com um olhar perverso):** Eheheh... Nem imaginam o que tenho guardado para vocês.

**Emily:** Senhor autor, não nos faça mal, pode ser?

**Dalijah:** Vou pensar no vosso caso... Bem, e agora se não se importam, a fic vai começar!

**Nicole (a segredar à Sofia):** Não achas estranho o nome desta fic?

**Dalijah:** Eu ouvi o que disseste! E a fic ainda não tem o nome completo! Depois vão perceber porquê...Aaah! E a ideia do nome tive quando li a fic da Kairy-Chan.

**Doremi:** Lá vai ele começar com os anúncios.

Eu pego num bocado BEM grande de fita-cola e tapo a boca da Doremi.

**Dalijah:** Agora sim, a fic vai começar. Espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Um Pedido de Socorro_

O dia amanhecia calmo, no entanto, para uma certa rapariga, isso pouco interessava no momento.

**Doremi: **Vou chegar atrasada!

**Bibi: **Isso já não é novidade nenhuma, mana.

**Doremi: **¬¬

**Sra. Harukaze: **Doremi despacha-te ou chegas atrasada às aulas!

**Doremi: **Pois é! Adeus, até logo!

**Sra. Harukaze: **Adeus filha!

Doremi correu a toda a velocidade em direcção à escola, pois faltavam poucos minutos para as aulas começarem e ela ainda estava a meio do caminho. Ao longe, começou a avistar duas raparigas que, também corriam apressadas.

**Doremi: **Emily! Sofia! Esperem por mim!

**Sofia (virando-se para a Emily): **Olha! Não ouviste a voz da Doremi?

**Emily (fazendo um ar preocupado): **Eu sei que a voz dela é um pouco estridente e irritante mas, se já fica a fazer eco na tua cabeça, começa a ser grave...

**Doremi: **¬¬

**Emily (com o ar mais natural do mundo): **Bom dia Doremi!

**Sofia: **Vamos meninas! Olhem que chegamos atrasadas!

**Doremi (a fazer caretas nas costas de Emily): **Sim… A Sofia tem razão. O melhor mesmo é irmos.

Assim, as três iniciaram a sua louca corrida contra o tempo. Quando finalmente alcançaram o portão da escola, o som do toque ecoava pelo local.

**Sofia (suspirando): **Ufa… Chegámos mesmo a tempo.

**Nicole: **Meninas esperem por mim.

**Doremi (com ar desconfiado): **Tu também chegaste atrasada?

**Nicole: **Sim. O meu despertador…

**Emily: **…hoje…

**Sofia: **…não tocou.

**Doremi: **Hey! O meu também não! Que coincidência engraçada… AIIIIIIII! Estamos muito atrasadas!

As meninas retomaram a sua corrida e, quando chegaram à sala, a Prof. Seki disse-lhes:

**Prof. Seki: **Podem dizer-me que horas são?

**Sofia: **Nove horas da manhã, professora.

**Prof. Seki: **Obrigado Sofia. Então: vocês chegam aqui às nove horas, quando já tocou… Quando é que tocou?

**Emily: **Oito e meia, professora.

**Prof. Seki: **Obrigado, Emily. Vocês chegam às nove horas, quando já tocou às oito e meia! Sabem quanto tempo de atraso têm? Sabem? É que eu não sei…

**Doremi (segredando a Nicole): **Isto está a tornar-se repetitivo, não achas?

**Nicole (a segredar também): **Eu acho é que a professora não se deve estar a sentir muito bem.

**Prof. Seki: **AGORA!

**Doremi (depois da professora ter entrado dentro da sala): **O que é que ela disse mesmo?

**Sofia: **Que temos de ficar aqui no corredor, de pé, até à hora de almoço.

**Doremi: **Que mulher tão cruel… Como é que ela consegue dormir?

**Prof. Seki (espreitando para o corredor): **Deitada e de olhos fechados.

**Doremi, Emily, Sofia e Nicole: **¬¬

**Emily: **Meninas, não acham estranho os nossos despertadores não terem tocado?

**Nicole: **Acho que a Emily tem razão.

**Doremi: **Acham que foi algum tipo de magia? Talvez tenha sido…

**Todas: **O BIGODES!

**Sofia: **Será que ele arranjou outro plano para raptar a Flora?

**Emily: **Mas qual era o interesse dele em chegarmos atrasadas?

Não foi o D. Bigodes, meninas.

**Nicole: **Bruxa Lin! O que está aqui a fazer? E porque é que nos desligou os despertadores?

**Bruxa Lin: **Tudo tem uma explicação. O Mundo das Bruxas está em grande perigo e a Rainha está a pedir ajuda a todas as bruxas e aprendizes, logo, vocês também estão incluídas.

**Sofia: **E o que é que se passa no Mundo das Bruxas?

**Bruxa Lin: **O último Rei dos Bruxos voltou da escuridão e traz consigo um exército imenso. Fantasmas, Grifos, Gnomos e todo o tipo de criaturas mágicas.

**Doremi: **Temos de partir agora, não é?

**Bruxa Lin: **Sim, Doremi.

**Nicole: **Mas e os nossos pais? Não vão dar pela nossa falta?

**Sofia: **As fadas, Nicole.

**Bruxa Lin: **Não. Não vão usar as fadas. Poderão precisar delas no combate. Não se preocupem com isso, a própria Rainha tratará disso. Espero por vocês na Loja Mágica das Flores daqui a 15 minutos. Não se atrasem.

E assim, tal como aparecera, a Bruxa Lin desapareceu com um estalar de dedos.

**Nicole: **Vamos embora?

**Sofia: **Não sei… A professora Seki vai dar pela nossa falta…

**Doremi: **Não te preocupes. A Bruxa Lin disse que a Rainha vai tratar disso.

**Sofia: **Então vamos!

Ainda que um pouco hesitantes, as raparigas acabaram por abandonar o edifício e dirigiram-se para a Loja Mágica das Flores, tal como lhes havia sido indicado pela Bruxa Lin.

O caminho ainda era longo, o que lhes custou alguns minutos mas, por fim alcançaram seu destino.

**Bruxa Lin: **Mesmo a tempo. Mais um minuto e partiria sem vocês.

**Doremi: **Mas, e a Flora? Ela não pode ir para uma batalha.

**Maiorca: **Não te preocupes, Doremi. Eu, a Lala e a Bibi trataremos da Flora e da loja.

**Sofia: **Sendo assim, estamos prontas para partir.

**Bruxa Lin: **Muito bem. Transformem-se.

Ao som desta ordem, as cinco amigas accionaram os seus medalhões que, juntamente com as suas roupas, soltava também uma doce melodia, uma melodia mágica.

**Doremi: **Ipti ipti Doremiti!

**Sofia: **Ipti ipti Sofiriti!

**Emily: **Ipti ipti Emiliti!

**Nicole: **Ipti ipti Nicoliti!

**Doremi: **Adeus Maiorca. Toma bem conta da Flora.

**Maiorca (com os olhos a brilharem):** Tomem muito cuidado, meninas. Quero que voltem dessa guerra. E isto não é um pedido, é uma ordem!

**Emily: **Podes ficar descansada, Maiorca. Nós vamos voltar.

**Bruxa Lin: **Temos de partir, meninas.

**Doremi: **Sim! Nós estamos prontas! O último Rei dos Bruxos nem sabe com quem é que se foi meter!

**Sofia: **Assim é que se fala, Doremi!

E, foi com este entusiasmo que, o grupo de aprendizes atravessou o portal que liga o mundo dos humanos ao das bruxas. O que viria a acontecer a seguir ninguém sabia mas, Maiorca temia pelo futuro das meninas.

* * *

**Dalijah: **Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic da Doremi.

**Doremi: **Eu não gostei… Sou um bocadinho maltratada no início, não achas?

**Dalijah: **É a vida… Cada um só tem o que merece…

**Doremi: **Pois fica sabendo que vou processar-te.

**Dalijah: **Sim, sim. Isso é o que dizem todos. Mas não existe nenhum gabinete onde possas fazer queixa.

**Doremi: **Não há? Mas eu pensei…

**Dalijah: **A pensar morreu um burro e tu parece que vais ser a próxima. Por hoje já chega de conversas. Xau e… Deixem uma review (fazendo carinha de cachorrinho abandonado).

**Doremi (assustada): **Eu vou ser a próxima a morrer?

**Dalijah:** XAU!


	2. O Último Rei dos Bruxos

**Dalijah: **Oi! Então, gostaram do 1º capítulo? Ouvi dizer que se divertiram muito… Quer dizer, li nas reviews… P

**Doremi: **Tenho uma queixa a fazer!

**Dalijah: **Tu outra vez? Pensei que não ias aparecer por aqui hoje… Mas vá, diz lá qual é a tua queixa…

**Doremi: **Eu vou dizer a minha queixa, quer queiras, quer… Tu deixas-me queixar?

**Dalijah: **Claro que sim! Que tipo de escritor pensas que sou?

**Doremi: **Ah! Muito obrigado. Então, a minha queixa é…

**Dalijah: **Acabou-se o teu tempo de antena. Aqui vai o 2º capítulo!

**Doremi: **Hey! Mas disseste… És mesmo terrível, sabias?

**Dalijah: **Esforço-me por isso. Agora cala-te!

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_O Último Rei dos Bruxos_

As despedidas estão feitas, as recomendações dadas e as aprendizes, juntamente com a Bruxa Lin, preparavam-se para partir.

**Doremi: **Esperem lá. Ainda não é noite, por isso, como é que vamos para o Mundo das Bruxas?

**Bruxa Lin: **Nem todos os portais são iguais. Eu trouxe um, autorizado pela Rainha.

**Sofia: **Trouxe? É possível andar com um portal debaixo do braço?

**Todas (menos a Bruxa Lin e a Sofia): **¬¬

**Bruxa Lin (ignorando o comentário da Sofia): **Observem aprendizes. Há muitos anos que os Portais Reais não são autorizados. Mais precisamente, desde a altura em que o Mundo das Bruxas cortou as ligações com todos os outros mundos.

**Aprendizes: **Portais Reais?

**Maiorca: **São portais criados pela Rainha e que apenas são utilizados em casos de emergência.

Enquanto Maiorca explicava às suas aprendizes, a Bruxa Lin havia retirado um rolo de pergaminho e começava a abri-lo.

**Nicole: **Para que serve isso?

**Bruxa Lin: **Isto é o portal.

Quando finalmente a Bruxa Lin abriu o rolo de pergaminho por completo, este começou a emitir uma luz branca, elevando-se no ar e alargando até atingir o tamanho de uma pessoa adulta.

**Todas (menos a Bruxa Lin): **Uau…

**Bruxa Lin: **Bem meninas, quando quiserem entrar…

Uma a uma, as jovens aprendizes foram atravessando o portal em direcção a uma guerra, uma guerra que iria mudar as suas vidas para sempre. Por fim a Bruxa Lin entrou, e atrás dela, o portal fechou-se.

**Maiorca: **Espero que corra tudo bem…

**Lala: **Não te preocupes, Maiorca. As meninas saberão o que fazer.

**Maiorca: **Eu temo pela Flora. O que lhe acontecerá se as meninas não… voltarem?

**Lala: **Então Maiorca? Temos que ter um pensamento positivo!

**Maiorca: **Bem queria Lala, bem queria…

Entretanto, num certo mundo mágico.

**Bruxa Lin: **Aqui estão elas, Majestade.

**Rainha: **Bom trabalho, Bruxa Lin. Meninas, espero que a Bruxa Lin vos tenha explicado a situação.

**Doremi: **Disse sim, Majestade. E estamos prontas para ajudar em tudo o que for possível.

**Rainha: **Muito obrigado pela vossa disponibilidade, Doremi. Como devem imaginar, idealizei uma estratégia de combate, ou seja, as bruxas e aprendizes foram divididas em Grupos de Ataque, Defesa ou Apoio.

**Nicole: **Nós fomos colocadas em que grupo?

**Rainha: **Como são aprendizes, tenho várias hipóteses para vocês.

**Emily: **Hipóteses?

**Rainha: **Sim, Emily. Podem escolher em qual dos grupos vão ingressar e, podem também, escolher se querem ficar juntas, ou separadas.

**Sofia: **É claro que queremos ficar juntas, Majestade!

**Nicole: **Sofia, tem calma! Majestade, poderia conceder-nos alguns minutos?

**Rainha: **Claro mas… Não demorem muito. O Último Rei dos Bruxos não vai esperar pela vossa decisão.

**Emily: **Muito obrigado, Majestade. Tentaremos ser o mais breves possível.

Assim, as quatro amigas, dirigiram-se para um canto da Sala do Trono.

**Sofia: **O que acham, meninas? Eu sugiro que pertençamos ao Grupo de Ataque!

**Doremi: **Eu não acho, Sofia. Nós não somos assim tão poderosas. Devíamos ficar no Grupo de Defesa.

**Emily: **Penso que no Grupo de Apoio seríamos mais úteis.

**Doremi: **E tu, Nicole? O que achas?

**Nicole: **Eu tenho de concordar com a Emily, meninas. Pensem comigo. No Grupo de Ataque, teríamos de utilizar a magia da Patrulha Real, e rapidamente gastaríamos as Sementes Reais. No Grupo de Defesa não teríamos a rapidez suficiente para nos protegermos de criaturas mágicas ou, até mesmo, da magia do Último Rei dos Bruxos. No entanto, no Grupo de Apoio, apenas teríamos de auxiliar as bruxas que estivessem no campo de batalha, fornecendo curativos, comida e tudo o que precisassem.

**Emily:** Muito bem, Nicole. Eu não teria analisado a questão tão bem como tu.

**Sofia: **Mas isso não será considerado um acto de cobardia da nossa parte?

**Nicole: **Não, não, não. Estamos apenas a ser realistas e a aceitar as poucas capacidades que temos.

**Doremi: **A Nicole tem razão, Sofia. De facto, nós não seríamos muito úteis no ataque nem na defesa.

**Sofia: **Muito bem. Então vamos comunicar a nossa decisão à Rainha.

As meninas aproximaram-se da Rainha e comunicaram-lhe a sua decisão.

**Rainha: **Muito bem, meninas. Eu sabia que saberiam analisar a questão na perfeição. Bruxa Lin!

**Bruxa Lin: **Sim, Majestade?

**Rainha: **Chama o Grupo de Apoio à minha presença.

**Bruxa Lin: **Se assim o deseja, Majestade.

Tal como lhe fora ordenado, a Bruxa Lin afastou-se trazendo, ao fim de alguns minutos, um conhecido grupo das aprendizes.

**Aprendizes: **Mota, Motamota, Dela, Bruxa Coração, Bruxa Dom!

**Mota e Motamota: **Olá meninas!

**Doremi: **Vocês também fazem parte do Grupo de Apoio?

**Dela: **Fazem todas parte do grupo e a Dela, Dela…

**Sofia: **Nem mesmo na véspera de uma batalha deixas de cantar…

**Rainha: **Atenção a todas! O Grupo de Apoio está completo, por isso, têm de começar a preparar-se para a batalha. Já sabem que não devem usar magia curativa em nenhuma circunstância.

**Bruxa Coração: **Pode ficar descansada, Majestade. Não irei permitir que estas aprendizes cometam erros.

**Doremi (assoprando para o ar, como só ela sabe fazer): **Estas aprendizes?

**Rainha: **Bruxa Dom e Dela: tratem de reunir todos os curativos e comida que puderem; Mota e Motamota: encarreguem-se de supervisionar as meninas e ensinem-lhes feitiços úteis em caso de ataque; Bruxa Coração: apenas tens de tratar dos feridos; Doremi, Sofia, Nicole e Emily: sigam as instruções da Mota e Motamota.

**Grupo de Apoio:** Sim, Majestade!

**Rainha: **Muito bem, agora dirijam-se para o extremo sul do Mundo das Bruxas. Existe aí o único portal entre o Mundo das Bruxas e o Mundo da Escuridão.

**Doremi: **Mas, Majestade; se esse portal existe, porque é que não o fecha?

**Rainha: **Porque, como devem saber, todos os portais foram criadas pela minha antecessora, a Rainha Bruxa Rosa, e ela foi a bruxa mais poderosa de sempre. Nem eu consigo igualar os seus poderes. Agora, se não têm mais nenhuma questão, sugiro que partam para a batalha.

**Grupo de Apoio: **Sim, Majestade!

O Mundo das Bruxas era enorme, e até chegarem ao campo de batalha demoraram um pouco mas, nem todas se dirigiram para lá. Apenas as aprendizes, Mota e Motamota prosseguiam o caminho pois, a Dela e a Bruxa Dom estavam a tratar dos artigos de que precisariam mais tarde, enquanto que a Bruxa Coração se tinha afastado sem nenhuma justificação.

**Sofia: **A batalha já começou?

**Motamota: **Oh sim. Temo que talvez cheguemos tarde demais.

**Emily: **Então porque é que já não estão lá?

**Mota: **Porque estávamos à vossa espera, meninas.

**Nicole: **Como sabia a Rainha que nós iríamos entrar no Grupo de Apoio?

**Mota: **A Rainha já vos conhece há mais de um ano, logo, soube desde o início que seria essa a vossa escolha.

**Doremi: **Olhem! Já chegámos. Mas o que é que…

De facto, haviam chegado ao campo de batalha mas, o cenário que se apresentou, deixou-as a todas sem fala. Toda a área, que não passava de um enorme terreno coberto de flores, estava coberta por estátuas de milhares de bruxas.

**Sofia: **O que é que lhes aconteceu?

**Mota: **Sinceramente, não sei meninas.

Vejam só quem chegou…

**Doremi: **Quem és tu?

Eu sou o Último Rei dos Bruxos!

Repentinamente, uma figura alta surgiu de trás de uma das muitas estátuas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo local. O homem tinha mais ou menos uns dois metros de altura, cabelo negro, tal e qual como o da Rainha, chegando este, também, a seus pés mas, sem qualquer ondulação. Possuía um manto negro que lhe cobria todo o corpo, e o seu rosto escondia-se por trás de um véu, também este negro.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos:** Vejam só se não são as mamãs da filha da Rainha Bruxa Rosa.

**Emily: **O que é que tu fizeste a todas estas bruxas, seu monstro?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Calma, jovens aprendizes. Se estão assim tão curiosas pelo que lhes aconteceu, acho que vou ter de lhe fazer o mesmo.

**Mota: **Meninas, preparem-se. A batalha vai começar…

* * *

**Dalijah: **E pronto, acabou! Este saiu um bocadinho maior que o outro e…

**Doremi: **Olha lá, o que aconteceu às bruxas?

**Dalijah: **O que aconteceu às bruxas só vais saber, ou não, no próximo capítulo.

**Doremi: **E porque é que o nome da fic continua incompleto?

**Dalijah: **Isso também só irás saber mais tarde…

**Doremi: **Então e…

**Dalijah: **Doremi, podes calar-te por um instante?

**Doremi: **Mas eu só tenho mais uma perguntinha.

**Dalijah: **Está bem, diz lá.

**Doremi: **Não me vais interromper como há bocado?

**Dalijah: **Não, não vou.

**Doremi: **E também não vais…

**Dalijah: **DOREMI!

**Doremi: **Está bem, está bem. O que é que nos vai acontecer e, principalmente a mim? Sim, porque uma rapariga tão bonita como eu não pode tornar-se uma estátua.

**Dalijah: **Mas olha que se fosses uma estátua as pessoas podiam admirar-te.

**Doremi: **Ai é? Então se calhar vou pensar nisso…

**Dalijah: **¬¬ Bem, já chega desta conversa. Espero que tenham gostado e… Deixam uma review!

**Doremi (com os olhos em estrelas): **E voltem para admirar-me quando for uma estátua!

**Dalijah: **¬¬


	3. As Irmãs Harukaze

**Doremi: **Olá leitores! Hoje somos nós que apresentamos a fic, já que o Dalijah não pôde…

**Nicole: **Pois é, Doremi! Ele disse-nos que tinha umas coisas urgentes para fazer, por isso ficámos encarregues disto…

**Emily: **Mas meninas, o que estão a dizer? Fomos nós que…

**Sofia: **…que nos disponibilizámos para o substituir, não foi Doremi?

PUM

**Doremi (assustada): **…Sim… A Sofia tem toda a razão…

PUM

**Nicole (apavorada): **Doremi, não seria melhor ires abrir a porta? Pode ser alguma coisa importante.

PUM

**Doremi (aterrorizada): **Err… Deixa estar Nicole… Primeiro a fic…

PUM CRÁS

**Dalijah: **DOREMI!

**Doremi (amedrontada): **Bem, espero que gostem da fic… Adeus…

**Dalijah: **Vem cá, sua desgraçada!

**Doremi (aterrorizada, apavorada, assustada, amedrontada e algum outro verbo acabado em ada): **Socorro!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

_As Irmãs Harukaze_

**Mota: **Meninas, preparem-se! A batalha vai começar...

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Que batalha? Não vai haver batalha nenhuma. Vocês não vão ter tempo de ripostar quando vos matar...

**Doremi: **Ora, seu... O que é que ele está a fazer?

* * *

10 anos depois...

**Flora: **Boa tarde, tia Maiorca!

**Maiorca: **Boa tarde, Flora. A Bibi não veio contigo?

**Flora: **A Bibi?... Não a vi hoje...

"_**Bibi: **Flora, não digas à Maiorca que tenho um encontro hoje."_

**Maiorca: **Flora... Estou à espera...

**Flora: **A Bibi... Eu... Ela... Boa tarde!

**Sra. Harukaze: **Boa tarde, Flora e Maiorca.

**Maiorca: **Boa tarde, Sra. Harukaze.

**Flora: **O que vai querer hoje?

**Sra. Harukaze: **Hoje levo umas sementes de rosas e camélias.

**Flora: **Só um momento...

**Maiorca: **Por acaso não sabe onde está a Bibi?

**Sra. Harukaze: **Ela foi a casa deixar a mala, e disse-me que vinha para aqui.

**Maiorca: **Aquela miúda...

**Flora: **Aqui está.

**Sra. Harukaze: **Obrigado. Até amanhã!

**Flora e Maiorca: **Adeus! Tenha uma boa tarde.

**Maiorca: **Flora... Estou à espera...

**Flora: **Oh... Está bem... A Bibi foi... A Bibi foi a um encontro...

**Maiorca: **O QUÊ?

**Lala: **Maiorca, tem calma! A Bibi agora já não precisa de trabalhar... Já voltaste à tua forma original...

**Flora (confusa): **Forma original?

**Lala (atrapalhada): **Err... Eu disse forma original? Eu queria dizer...

**Flora:**...querias dizer...

**Maiorca: **Esquece o que a Lala disse. Coitada, é da idade.

**Lala: **¬¬ Quem é que é a velha aqui?

**Maiorca: **LALA...

**Lala: **Está bem, está bem... Não digo mais nada...

**Flora: **Nunca vi duas irmãs darem-se tão mal... Mãe, posso ir jantar à casa da Bibi?

**Lala: **Claro, Flora.

**Maiorca: **Não pode, não!

**Lala: **Maiorca! Deixa a rapariga em paz!

**Flora: **Por favor, tia Maiorca...

**Maiorca: **Só se nós formos contigo. O que é o jantar?

**Flora (a babar-se): **São bifes! Por isso é que quero ir...

**Maiorca: **Hum... Está bem. Mas vamos contigo!

**

* * *

Bibi: Olá Flora, estava a ver que... Maiorca? Lala? O que fazem aqui?**

**Maiorca: **Viemos jantar, ora!

**Bibi: **¬¬

**Lala: **Desculpa Bibi, mas sabes como é a Maiorca. Não deixa a Flora ir a lado nenhum sozinha.

**Sra. Harukaze: **Maiorca, Lala! Não sabia que também vinham.

**Maiorca: **Pois, a Bibi esqueceu-se de avisar. Esta rapariga é sempre a mesma coisa.

**Flora, Bibi e Lala: **¬¬

**Sra. Harukaze: **Entrem, entrem. Assim tenho mais quatro mãos para me ajudarem.

**Bibi: **Nós vamos lá para cima, mãe.

**Sra. Harukaze: **Está bem. Depois eu chame-vos.

**Bibi: **Vamos Flora!

Bibi pegou a mão de Flora e juntas subiram as escadas a correr em direcção ao quarto da Doremi. Lá dentro estava, como é óbvio, a irmã da Bibi.

**Flora: **Olá Solsol!

**Solsol: **Flora! Não sabia que vinhas cá jantar.

**Flora: **Vocês são gémeas e não comunicam uma com a outra?

**Bibi: **A Solsol e eu apenas somos parecidas fisicamente... Eu sou mais de namorar...

**Solsol: **...e eu sou mais de estudar.

**Flora: **É tão giro completarem as frases uma da outra!

**Bibi e Solsol: **¬¬

Pois é... A irmã da Flora é a Solsol e são gémeas! Quem é que pensavam que era?

O resto da noite decorreu calma, e as três raparigas comeram rapidamente, pois queriam conversar um pouco mais antes de Flora partir.

**Bibi: **Flora, vai subindo que nós vamos levantar a mesa.

**Flora: **Está bem.

Flora subiu, assim, sozinha até ao quarto de Solsol, que há dez anos atrás pertencera a Doremi e lá ficou a remexer as coisas da amiga, como era seu hábito.

**Flora: **Esta rapariga tem tudo tão organizadamente organizado. Se não for eu a vir desarrumar isto, este quarto era uma seca. Espera lá... Que caderno é este? Tem uma foto minha na capa... E é em bebé…

Já sabem que livro é? Pois... A Flora não sabe... Ou melhor, não se lembra.

**Flora: **Exames médicos? Exame de inteligência? Lógica? Rapidez? MAGIA?

**Solsol: **Já chegámos, Flora. Então o que é que estiveste... O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?

Solsol reconheceu o livro assim que entrou no quarto. Rapidamente correu até à rapariga, mas esta foi mais rápida que ela e guardou o livro longe do alcance das mãos da amiga.

**Flora: **Que livro é este?

**Solsol: **Não é nada...

**Flora: **Que exames são estes? E o que é um exame de magia?

**Bibi: **Isso é… Era uma brincadeira que fazíamos quando éramos pequenas. Não te lembras? Eu era a tua mãe, e a Solsol era a médica.

**Flora (confusa): **Não me lembro de nada…

**Solsol: **É normal, já foi há muito tempo…

**Flora: **Hum… Ok!

**Maiorca: **Flora! Vamos embora.

**Flora: **Adeus Solsol. Adeus Bibi.

**Bibi e Solsol: **Adeus!

**

* * *

Desconhecido/a 1: Temos de fazer alguma coisa… Não podemos continuar assim…**

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Eu concordo com a Bruxa Dom.

**Desconhecido/a 3: **Dela, por favor! Há 10 anos que deixámos de ser bruxas.

**Dela: **Eu sei, Bruxa Coração. É o hábito…

**Bruxa Dom: **Já ficámos demasiado tempo à espera. Está na hora de agir!

**Bruxa Coração: **Sim, concordo plenamente contigo. A questão é: será que a "Profecia da Salvação" está correcta?

**Dela: **Bruxa Coração! Por acaso estás a duvidar da nossa Rainha?

**Bruxa Coração: **Não se trata de duvidar ou não! Temos de ser realistas! A Rainha já não pode fazer nada por nós! Aliás, nunca pôde! Se ela realmente fosse poderosa, não tínhamos chegado a esta situação!

**Bruxa Dom: **Bruxa Coração, acalma-te por favor. A Rainha fez o que estava ao seu alcance. Sabes que, em parte, a culpa foi do Conselho Mágico. Se não fossem tão protectoras, a Rainha tinha impedido tudo.

**Dela: **A Bruxa Dom tem razão. De nada vale estarmos a exaltar-nos por acontecimentos passados. Sabem como dizem os humanos: águas passadas não movem moinhos.

**Bruxa Coração: **Muito bem. Vamos então dar início à Profecia da Salvação!

* * *

**Dalijah: **Acabei! Este capítulo… A fic… Eu…

**Bibi: **O que ele quer dizer é que…

**Solsol: **…esta fanfic é maior do que a originalmente escrita que, infelizmente…

**Bibi: **…foi apagada devido a uns problemas no computador dele…

**Solsol: **…por isso ele…

**Dalijah: **JÁ CHEGA! Eu faço a Doremi sumir da fic, e tenho de vos aturar a vocês?

**Flora: **Oi! Cheguei atrasada?

**Dalijah (com estrelas nos olhos): **Flora! Como eu queria ver-te… Queria mesmo muito conhecer-te…

**Bibi: **Ora…

**Solsol: **…está a babar-se…

**Bibi: **…para a Flora?

**Flora (fazendo um GRANDE ar de convencida): **Claro! Ninguém resiste a um loira deslumbrante como eu!

**Dalijah (a babar-me): **Sim, sim… Loira deslumbrante…

**Bibi: **Bem, visto que o Dalijah está incapacitado sentimentalmente…

**Solsol: **…nós fechamos este capítulo!

**Bibi e Solsol: **Até à próxima, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review! ;)

**Flora: **Hoje tenho de ir comprar roupa…

**Dalijah (ainda a babar-me): **…e eu vou contigo…

**Flora: **…perfumes…

**Dalijah (a babar-me ainda mais): **…vou contigo…

**Flora: **…maquilhagem…

**Dalijah (a afogar-me na baba):** …vou contigo…

**Bibi: **Isto por aqui…

**Solsol: **…vai estar complicado por uns dias.

**Bibi e Solsol: **Ai, vai, vai…


	4. O Fim da Magia

**Dalijah: **Oi! Antes de começar com a fic, queria pedir a toda a gente muitas desculpas, pois houve um pequeno erro que deixei escapar… A Solsol é irmã gémea da Bibi, e não da Flora, como está escrito no último capítulo.

**Bibi: **És mesmo um grande inútil…

**Solsol: **Nem escrever sabes…

**Flora: **OLÁ CAROS FÃS!

**Dalijah (a começar a babar-me): **Flora…

**Flora: **Eu sei que tiveram IMENSAS saudades minhas, e fiquei muita satisfeita em ler as vossas cartas!

**Bibi (a sussurrar): **Que cartas?

**Flora: **Para que fiquem mais satisfeitos ainda…

**Solsol (também a sussurrar): **Ela não recebeu nada…

**Flora: **…e espero que tenham gostado pois…

**Solsol: **Vamos começar este capítulo…

**Bibi: **…antes que uma certa pessoa…

**Solsol: **…encha isto de baba… Esperemos que gostem…

**Bibi: **…e deixem reviews!

**Flora: **…ainda quero…

**Dalijah (ainda a babar): **Sim, sim… É o que as gémeas disseram… - despertando de repente. - O QUÊ? Não, não… Desta vez não há história para ninguém!

**Bibi, Solsol e Flora (que tinha interrompido o seu monólogo): **O QUÊ? PORQUÊ?

**Dalijah (com uma gota, estilo anime): **Porque eu no último capítulo só fiz asneira, e esqueci-me de dizer uma coisinha importante…

A Bibi, a Solsol e a Flora caiem, também, estilo anime.

**Bibi: **Hey! Isto não é…

**Solsol: **…nenhum anime!

**Flora: **Sabem uma coisa? Essa mania de completarem as frases uma da outra até tem graça, no início, mas agora já começa a irritar-me!

**Solsol: **Pronto, pronto… Nós já não vamos…

**Bibi: **…completar as frases uma da outra.

A Flora começa a ranger os dentes, a estalar os dedos, e persegue as gémeas com um tubo de cola UHU.

**Bibi: **Cola…

**Solsol: **…UHU?

**Flora: **SIM! Vou-vos colar os lábios.

**Dalijah: **Bem, vou aproveitar que as miúdas estão na brincadeira…

**Flora: **Não estou na brincadeira!

**Dalijah: **…para fazer um anúncio importante!

**Solsol: **Podes parar…

**Bibi: **…para ouvir-mos o anúncio?

**Flora (a pensar por uns segundos): **Ok!

**Dalijah (com um punho elevado, e um pé em cima de uma rocha): **Como eu ia dizer, chegou o momento!

**Flora: **Importas-te de descer à terra?

**Dalijah (com uma gota na cabeça): **Ups… Então, aqui vai. Gostavas de fazer parte desta fic? Queres mudar o destino do mundo? Serás tu a próxima heroína da história?

**Bibi: **Decididamente…

**Solsol: **…não tens muito jeito para anúncios…

**Dalijah: **Pois não, mas isso não interessa agora. Para fazeres parte desta fic, apenas tens de…

**Flora (com o dedo no ar): **Tenho uma dúvida!

**Dalijah (ligando a torneira de baba): **Pergunta o que quiseres…

**Flora: **Porque é que disseste: "Serás tua a próxima heroína…"? Não pode ser um herói?

**Dalijah: **Lamento, mas não. Posso continuar com o anúncio? Quer dizer, só se tu quiseres, claro.

**Flora: **Sim, sim. Continua.

**Dalijah: **Se gostavas de fazer parte desta fic, só tens de ser rapariga (ou podes ser rapaz, desde que a tua personagem seja uma rapariga), e ser uma das primeiras cinco a deixar uma review no final, com as seguintes informações:

**Nome: **Aceito qualquer tipo de nome, excepto coisas esquisitas… esta é para uma certa KnucklesGirl (sem ofensa, como nick está muito bem, mas para nome…)

**Idade: **Este é obrigatório que seja sempre 10 anos, ou seja, isto é só para vos informar, não é para preencher…

**Cor: **Ou seja, a cor do vosso fato. Podem escolher qualquer uma, excepto as cores das aprendizes (rosa, azul, laranja, roxo, vermelho e amarelo).

**Característica: **Escolham uma qualquer, desde que esteja de acordo com a personalidade da vossa personagem. Esta característica é a que completará as palavras mágicas do Círculo Mágico. A característica não pode ser igual à das aprendizes!

**Personalidade: **Escrevam aqui, como é óbvio, a personalidade da vossa personagem. Se é boa rapariga, estudiosa, generosa, egoísta, mimada, etc, etc. Ponham, também, as qualidades e os defeitos. O que gosta e o que não gosta.

**História: **Basta uma pequena história, que explique onde a vossa personagem nasceu; onde cresceu; família mais próxima e amigos mais importantes na sua vida; se vivia fora de Tóquio ou do Japão, como e porque é que foi para lá, e tudo o mais de que se lembrem. Ou seja, talvez não seja uma pequena história...

Preencham os campos o mais detalhadamente possível para que os futuros actos da personagem não contradigam com o que pensaram.

**Bibi: **Muito bem…

**Solsol: **…conseguiste dizer tudo de uma vez!

**Dalijah: **Flora… A cola…

**Flora: **Achas que sou tua criada?

**Dalijah: **Não, não… Claro que não… Peço imensas desculpas, querida Flora.

**Flora: **Desta vez, mas só desta vez, eu desculpo-te. Não penses que da próxima terás tanta sorte!

**Dalijah: **É tão bom teres herdado o bom coração da tua mãe…

**Flora: **A minha mãe? Conheces a minha mãe?

**Dalijah: **Se conheço… Ela era cá um chata de… AU!

**Bibi (a sussurrar): **Vê lá se não dás com a língua nos dentes! E da próxima vez dou-te um pontapé noutro sítio… Se é que me entendes…

**Flora: **A minha mãe não é chata nenhuma! A chata é a tia Maiorca…

Entretanto, na Loja Mágica das Floras…

**Maiorca: **Achtim! Há alguém a falar mal de mim…

**Lala (a murmurar): **Como se isso fosse de estranhar…

**Maiorca: **Lala! Eu ouvi isso!

De volta ao estúdio…

**Dalijah: **Bem, o anúncio está feito. Até à próxima!

**Bibi, Solsol e Flora: **O QUÊ?

**Bibi: **Não podes acabar isto…

**Solsol: **…sem uma pequena história!

**Dalijah: **E quem é que me vai obrigar a escrever?

**Flora: **Eu! Eu quero que escrevas, pelo menos, uma pequena história!

**Dalijah:** Bem… Se és tu que pedes… E com tanto carinho… Vou fazer os possíveis…

**Solsol:** E sobre o que é que vai ser…

**Bibi: **…o tema da fic?

**Dalijah: **Ainda não sei…

**Bibi: **Nós…

**Solsol: **…já sabemos!

**Dalijah: **A sério? E qual é o tema?

**Bibi e Solsol: **O tema é…

**Bibi: **A Vida de Bibi!

**Solsol: **A Vida de Solsol!

**Bibi e Solsol: **Nem penses! Vai ser sobre a minha vida!

**Flora: **Meninas, meninas… Controlem-se… Deixem o Dalijah decidir.

**Dalijah: **Obrigado, Flora! Eu ainda não tinha pensado em nada, mas elas deram-me uma ideia…

**Solsol: **A sério?

**Bibi: **O que é?

**Dalijah: **Acho que não é muito difícil de descobrir…

**Bibi e Solsol: **Oh não!…

**Flora: **Oh Sim!

* * *

**Capítulo Especial**

_O Fim da Magia_

Há 10 anos atrás, quando o Grupo de Apoio se dirigia para o campo de batalha, ou uma parte dele, três bruxas seguiam para o mundo dos humanos. Umas despediam-se de pessoas queridas, outras salvaguardavam os seus bens...¬¬

Dela dirigia-se para uma casa, uma casa onde residia o seu amado, a sua paixão secreta.

**Dela: **Kevin! Kevin!

**Kevin: **Dela! Dela, não vás para essa guerra...

**Dela: **Eu também não quero, Kevin, mas é inevitável. Por favor, espera por mim. Eu voltarei, prometo.

**Kevin: **Eu esperarei por ti toda a minha vida.

Entretanto, outra bruxa seguia para o mundo dos humanos...

**Bruxa Dom: **_Tenho de pôr todos os meus bens neste mundo inútil... Nunca se sabe o rumo da batalha, e mais vale ter tudo a salvo, do que perder o trabalho de uma vida..._

Por fim, ainda restava mais uma bruxa: a Bruxa Coração.

**Bruxa Coração: **Querida filha, a mamã vai para uma missão importante, e posso não voltar com vida.

**Bruxa Linho: **Mamã, não vás... Não quero que morras!

**Bruxa Coração: **Querida filha, são ordens da Rainha. Se a mamã não voltar, usa a magia e procura a tua irmã. Ela está neste mundo... Algures...

No entanto, enquanto as três bruxas tratavam dos seus assuntos, a batalha continuava e, a última bruxa, caía por terra.

Quando as três bruxas se preparavam para voltar...

**Bruxa Coração: **Está na hora. Temos de voltar.

**Dela: **Sim. Já tratei de tudo.

Quando, finalmente, as bruxas olharam para a passagem, perderam a respiração por momentos.

**Dela: **A passagem...

**Bruxa Coração: **...está...

**Bruxa Dom: **...fechada.

Ao som destas palavras, uma luz envolveu as três bruxas e, rapidamente, perderam as suas bolas de cristal, e as vestes de bruxas. Estavam agora vestidas como...

**Dela, Bruxa Dom e Bruxa Coração: **Humanos?

* * *

Há 10 anos atrás, quando a Doremi e as amigas combatiam o Último Rei das Bruxas, Bibi, Maiorca, Flora, Lala e Solsol aguardavam impacientemente na Loja Mágica das Flores.

**Maiorca: **Porque é que será que estão a demorar tanto?

**Lala: **Tem calma, Maiorca. Devem estar quase a chegar.

**Bibi: **Eu vou lá para dentro com a Flora. Está muito frio.

**Maiorca: **Sim, sim.. Faz isso.

**Solsol (a gritar): **Sol, sol!

**Bibi: **O que se passa, So… MAIORCA!

O que Solsol tentava explicar a Bibi, deixou-a chocada. Quando a jovem aprendiz dirigiu o olhar para Maiorca, esta começava a brilhar, assim como Lala, Solsol e Bibi. Ainda que ninguém reparasse, o portal para o Mundo das Bruxas havia-se fechado e já não era mais possível voltar lá. Quando a luz que as envolvia desapareceu, todas, excepto Bibi, estavam irreconhecíveis. Maiorca voltara à sua forma original, Lala adoptara uma forma humana de uma mulher jovem, alta, loira e extremamente bonita. Por outro lado, Solsol tinha-se transformado numa rapariga exactamente igual a Bibi, como duas gotas de água. E, tal como todas as outras, Bibi perdera o seu fato de aprendiz.

**Bibi: **Maiorca, o que aconteceu?

**Lala: **Será que…?

**Maiorca (a chorar): **Sim, Lala… O Último Rei das Bruxas venceu a batalha.

**Bibi: **E a Doremi? Maiorca… Não… A Doremi não…

**Maiorca: **Sim, Bibi… Infelizmente, as meninas perderam… Elas…

**Lala (também a chorar): **Mas o que aconteceu connosco?

**Maiorca: **Ao fechar todas as ligações do Mundo das Bruxas com este mundo, o Último Rei dos Bruxos impediu a passagem da magia, logo, tornámo-nos humanos.

**Bibi: **Mas… O que vou dizer aos meus pais?

**Maiorca: **Não te precisas de preocupar com isso... Os humanos que morrerem no Mundo das Bruxas, são esquecidos no seu mundo.

**Bibi: **Isso quer dizer que... Eu também me vou esquecer delas?

**Lala: **Não Bibi... Tu és uma aprendiz, ou foste, mas como já tiveste influência da magia no teu corpo, não te esquecerás dela.

**Solsol: **E eu?

**Maiorca: **Tu, como és a fada da Bibi, serás confundida como sua irmã.

**Flora: **M... Ma... Mamã?

Por momentos haviam-se esquecido de Flora, mas quando esta falou, as atenções voltaram-se para a pequena bruxa. A inocência da bebé provocou a queda de mais lágrimas, por parte das restantes que, ao aperceberem-se que a pequena Flora cresceria sem a sua mãe, não o puderam evitar.

**Bibi: **O que acontecerá com a Flora?

**Maiorca: **A Flora nunca deverá saber que é uma bruxa ou que a sua mãe morreu numa batalha.

**Lala: **Eu serei a sua mãe, e tu, Maiorca, serás minha irmã.

**Maiorca: **Então, assim será decidido. A partir de hoje, eu e a Lala somos irmãs; a Lala é mãe da Flora; e tu e a Solsol são irmãs gémeas! Entendido?

**Bibi, Lala e Solsol: **Sim, meu general!

**

* * *

Dalijah: Bem, eu sei que isto não está grande coisa, mas...**

**Bibi: **Pois não...

**Solsol: **...não está grande coisa.

**Flora: **Voltei! Desculpa, mas tive mesmo de ir fazer xixi.

**Solsol, Bibi e Dalijah: **¬¬

**Flora: **Perdi alguma coisa?

**Solsol: **Perdeste, sim. O Dalijah...

**Bibi: **...já acabou a fic...

**Solsol: **...e não é...

**Bibi: **...sobre a tua vida!

**Flora: **O QUÊ? Dalijah, acho que temos umas contas a ajustar!

**Dalijah: **Bem, eu tenho de ir. Até à próxima!

E lá fui eu, a fugir da minha querida, bela, deslumbrante, irresistível...

**Flora: **Anda cá!

Já perceberam a ideia...

**Bibi: **Por hoje é tudo, mas não se esqueçam...

**Solsol: **...das reviews e das inscrições.

**Bibi: **Apenas aceitamos as primeiras cinco inscrições.

**Dalijah: **Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo especial...

**Flora: **Anda cá, desgraçado! Adeus queridos fãs!


	5. Botões de Rosas

**Dalijah: **Oi! Obrigado a todas pelas inscrições e, em breve, as vossas personagens aparecerão na fic...

**Flora: **Olá fãs! Como é que... Será que estou a ver bem?

**Bibi: **Para onde é que estás a... Será que estamos...

**Solsol: **...a ver bem?

**Dalijah: **Estão sim! Finalmente foi revelado o nome da fic!

De repente começam a cair confettis, e serpentinas cruzam o estúdio.

**Flora (apontando-me um dedo): **Olha lá, porque é que a fic não se chama: "Ojamajo Flora"? Porque é que tem o nome de uma vadia qualquer?

**Kairy Takagi: **Há algum problema?

Uma rapariga alta, de olhos de um verde tão vivo e brilhante que era comparável à beleza de uma esmeralda, e um cabelo comprido e negro que caía pelas costas, ondulando à medida que Kairy dava um passo, aproximava-se de Flora.

**Flora: **Quem és tu?

**Kairy: **Eu sou: "A Kairy Takagi"!

**Flora: **Ah! Então tu és a tal vadia!

**Kairy: **Não sei qual de nós será mais vadia: se eu, ou tu, com esse cabelo todo oleoso e cheio de pontas espigadas!

**Flora (muito preocupada): **Oh não! Alguém me traga um espelho, rápido!

**Dalijah (a sussurrar no ouvido): **Deixa ela aí com as gémeas e vem comigo.

**Kairy (subitamente envergonhada, ao dar-se conta que havia mais gente na sala): **Eu... Nós... Para onde?

**Dalijah: **Para uma sala aqui ao lado.

**Kairy: **Bem... Acho que posso ir...

**Dalijah (pegando na mão dela): **Anda!

**Flora: **As pontas estão mesmo espigadas? E o cabelo está oleoso?

**Bibi: **O que queres...

**Solsol: **...saber?

**Flora: **A verdade!

**Solsol: **Bem... Se queres mesmo saber...

**Bibi: **...a Kairy tem razão.

**Flora: **O QUÊ?

Entretanto, noutra sala...

**Kairy: **O que foi isto?

**Dalijah: **Não te preocupes... Foi a Flora... Então... Que tal apresentares-te?

**Kairy: **Tem... Tem mesmo de ser? Eu enviei uma ficha com os meus dados... Podes lê-la...

**Dalijah: **Eu sei que enviaste. Mas eu queria conhecer-te melhor.

**Kairy: **Bem... Sendo assim...

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_Botões de Rosas_

O dia amanhecia calmo, e o Sol rapidamente cobriu toda a cidade. Nova Iorque era uma cidade muito bonita, e a luz solar reluzia em todo o seu esplendor nas altas janelas dos arranha-céus.

Para alguns iniciava-se um novo dia, para outros, uma nova vida e, no caso de Kairy, uma nova viagem.

**Sra. Takagi: **Já estás pronta? Temos de partir imediatamente.

**Kairy (cabisbaixa): **Sim, mãe. Já estou pronta... Para onde vamos desta vez?

**Sra. Takagi: **É uma surpresa!

**Kairy: **Vamos para algum sítio onde já estivemos? Portugal? França? Inglaterra? Itália? Grécia? Espanha? China? Rússia?

**Sra. Takagi: **Não, não, não e não.

**Kairy (alegrando-se de repente): **Vamos voltar para Kyoto?

**Sra. Takagi: **Não.

**Kairy: **Oh... Está bem... Vamos lá para o aeroporto.

Derrotada, Kairy seguiu com a sua mãe para o próximo local dos seguintes... Dois meses, no máximo.

Devido ao trabalho da Sra. Takagi, Kairy e a sua mãe viajavam pelo mundo fora, e em dez anos de vida, Kairy já havia visitado mais países do que aqueles que podia contar pelos dedos das mãos. De certa forma era uma rapariga privilegiada, pois conhecia a maior parte dos países, assim como a sua cultura, costumes, entre outras coisas. Mas, por outro lado, nunca permanecera muito tempo no mesmo sítio, logo, nunca conhecera ninguém o tempo suficiente para poder chamar-lhe amigo.

A viagem para o seu novo lar decorreu calmamente e, ao fim de algumas horas, o avião aterrou.

**Hospedeira: **O avião vai aterrar dentro de alguns minutos. Esperemos que gostem de Tokyo. Obrigado pela vossa preferência na nossa...

**Kairy (despertando do seu mau humor): **Tokyo? Tokyo? Nós viemos para o Japão?

**Sra. Takagi (sorridente): **Sim. Nós viemos para o Japão.

**Kairy (perdendo o seu sorriso): **Quanto tempo vamos cá ficar?

**Sra. Takagi: **Por muito tempo. Consegui um emprego fixo em Tokyo.

**Kairy (aos pulos): **Estamos em Tokyo! Estamos em Tokyo!

Kairy integrou-se rapidamente na sua nova vida em Tokyo, pois, para além de ficar por lá durante muito tempo, Tokyo não era muito diferente da sua cidade natal, Kyoto.

No entanto, como tudo o que é bom acaba depressa, passados alguns dias começaram as aulas, e era isso que ela mais temia.

**Kairy: **_Porque é que tínhamos de morar numa casa tão longe da escola? Por este andar, vou chegar atrasada no primeiro dia. Ah! Já está ali a escola._

**Professora Yume: **Sentem-se, meninos! Hoje temos duas alunas novas.

**Kairy: **_Duas? Pensei que era só eu._

**Prof. Yume: **Queres apresentar-te Kairy?

**Kairy: **_Tem mesmo de ser? _Eu... Eu sou a Kairy Takagi...

**Prof. Yume e turma: **Sim...

**Kairy: **E... E sou de Kyoto...

**Prof. Yume: **Hum... Muito bem Kairy... _Já vi que esta miúda não é muito sociável... Bem... _Podes sentar-te naquela mesa do fundo. E agora, a nossa segunda aluna. Podes entrar Wendy.

Num instante, os olhares mudaram de Kairy para a porta, por onde era suposto a Wendy sair.

**Wendy: **Posso entrar?

Baralhada, a turma voltou-se para a porta de trás.

**Prof. Yume (a rir): **Podes, podes. Mas não era por essa porta.

**Wendy: **Peço desculpa...

**Prof. Yume: **Não faz mal. Já que estás aí, podes sentar-te ao lado da Kairy.

**Kairy: **_Não é justo. Eu tive de me apresentar! E para ajudar à festa, ela vem sentar-se ao meu lado! Estava tão bem sozinha..._

**Wendy:** Posso?

**Kairy: **Sim...

Apesar de ninguém ter reparado, as duas raparigas, ambas muito tímidas reservadas, sentaram-se o mais longe possível uma da outra. Contudo, nenhuma das duas conhecia a turma que, pelo que parecia, também não as queria conhecer. Excepto, talvez, uns quantos...

**Prof. Yume: **Está na hora do almoço.

Ao som destas palavras, um barulho ensurdecedor de arrastar de cadeiras preencheu a sala. Todos eles corriam apressados para as suas lancheiras, ansiosos para descobrir o que as suas mães lhes haviam preparado. No entanto, uma certa rapariga não se movera do seu lugar.

**Takada: **Não vais comer?

Wendy olhou para o rapaz. À vista de qualquer pessoa, não passava de um rapaz simpático, bonito, inteligente e sociável, mas aos olhos de Wendy era um possível agressor.

**Takada: **O que se passa contigo?

Kairy, que se encontrava a alguns metros de distância, junto da sua lancheira, observou a cena. Takada avançava para Wendy, enquanto esta se afastava cada vez mais dele, sem sequer se levantar da cadeira. Kairy até tinha simpatizado com Wendy, apesar de não terem trocado uma única palavra durante a aula, então, decidiu agir.

**Kairy: **Importaste de nos deixar em paz? Gostávamos de comer descansadas.

**Takada (confuso): **Como quiserem.

**Wendy: **O-Obrigado.

**Kairy: **Não tens de quê. Olha, porque não vais buscar o teu almoço?

**Wendy (espantada com a simpatia da rapariga): **Eu não sabia que tínhamos de trazer comida.

**Kairy (mostrando preocupação): **Na tua escola faziam-vos passar fome?

**Wendy (sorrindo): **Não, não. Na minha antiga escola havia um refeitório onde íamos almoçar.

**Kairy: **Ah... Então quer dizer que não tens aí mesmo nada para comer, não é?

**Wendy: **Sim...

**Kairy (sorrindo): **Então vamos dividir o meu almoço!

**Wendy: **Ora, não é preciso.

**Kairy:** Claro que é! Nos Estados Unidos as pessoas acreditam que o cérebro não trabalha de barriga vazia.

**Wendy (admirada): **Já estiveste nos Estados Unidos?

**Kairy (contando pelos dedos): **Já! E também já estive em Portugal, Espanha, França, Itália, Inglaterra, Brasil, China, Rússia, Angola, - emprestas-me os teus dedos? - Austrália, Venezuela, Mongólia, Índia, Irão, Turquia e... Está-me a faltar um.

**Wendy (de queixo caído): **Já estiveste assim em tantos países?

**Kairy (a pensar alto): **Qual é que me falta mesmo?

**Wendy: **Kairy?

**Kairy (gritando): **Nigéria! A Nigéria é o último país!

**Wendy (a rir): **Sim, sim. Não precisavas de gritar.

Kairy olhou à sua volta e todos os olhares estavam postos em si.

**Kairy (embaraçada): **Pois... Acho que tens razão...

A partir daí, as raparigas tornaram-se grandes amigas. Wendy era como um diário para Kairy, ouvia os seus problemas, alegrias, tristezas e tudo mais, enquanto que Kairy afastava todos os rapazes da amiga, num raio de dois metros.

E durante um ano, essa amizade fortaleceu-se, tornando-as inseparáveis.

**Prof. Yume: **Podem sair.

**Kairy: **Finalmente... Estas aulas são tão cansativas.

**Wendy: **E não temos que nos mexer muito, imagina se tivéssemos que correr…

**Kairy: **…

**Wendy: **Bem, e se nos despachássemos? Temos um bosque para visitar!

**Kairy: **Pois é! É hoje que vamos lá… O que achas que está lá escondido?

**Wendy: **Eu nem sei se há alguma coisa escondida…

**Kairy: **Bem, resta partir à aventura e descobrir!

**Takada: **Vão partir à aventura para onde?

**Kairy (furiosa): **Takada! Estiveste a escutar a nossa conversa!

**Takada: **Não estive nada! Vocês é que falam muito alto!

**Lírica: **Eu ouvi elas dizerem que iam para o bosque.

**Kairy (a deitar fumo pelas orelhas): **Ora seus… Vocês…

**Wendy (sorrindo): **E agora começa o Show da Wendy! - e, repentinamente, salta para cima de uma mesa iniciando uma série de acrobacias. - E um, dois, upa! Agora observem o duplo salto mortal! Aqui vai!

**Lírica (olhando com desdém): **Isso não é nenhum salto mortal… É uma dupla pirueta.

**Wendy: **E depois? Nem meia pirueta sabes fazer.

**Lírica: **Eu tenho demasiada classe para fazer macacadas!

A Lírica não vos faz lembrar ninguém? Pois imaginem a Reika, mas com cabelo negro e um vestido azul claro.

Wendy olhou à volta. O seu plano tinha resultado. Enquanto ela distraía os seus colegas, Kairy saiu da sala, antes que, alguém pusesse os seus planos em causa.

**Wendy: **Well, got to go!

**Takada: **O que é que disseste?

**Wendy: **Desculpa, ainda estou muito ligada ao inglês. Eu disse que tenho de ir. Cya!

**Lírica (depois de Wendy sair): **O que é que ela disse agora?

**Takada: **Sei lá eu!

Entretanto, na entrada da escola…

**Wendy: **Kairy!

**Kairy (curiosa): **Então?

**Wendy: **O teu plano foi perfeito! Como sabias que eles iam-se meter nos nossos assuntos?

**Kairy (sorrindo): **Chamo-lhe "Intuição Feminina"!

**Wendy: **Bem, vamos partir?

Então, sem mais demoras, as duas raparigas dirigiram-se para o sombrio bosque que se situava, nada mais, nada menos que, atrás da escola.

As altas árvores cobriam todo o céu, impedindo, assim, as flores e plantas rasteiras de absorverem os calorosos raios solares.

**Wendy (a tremer ligeiramente): **O ambiente não é nada convidativo...

**Kairy: **Não me digas que estás com medo?

**Wendy (indignada): **Claro que não! Mas diz-me uma coisa: o que viemos fazer ao certo?

**Kairy (baralhada): **Viemos... Viemos... Sei lá! Quando encontrarmos, vamos sabê-lo.

**Wendy: **Eu acho é que andas a ver muitos filmes...

UHUH

**Kairy (histérica): **O que foi isto?

**Wendy: **Tipo... É apenas uma coruja, ya?

**Kairy: **¬¬ Deves ter a mania, tu...

**Wendy (embaraçada): **Desculpa...

Depois de um momento de medo, quer dizer, por parte de Kairy, as raparigas continuaram a avançar calmamente, cada vez mais para o interior do bosque, sem saberem que, mais à frente, encontrariam algo que mudaria as suas vidas para sempre. Ou, pelo menos, até ao fim desta fic...

**Kairy: **O que é aquilo ali à frente?

**Wendy (com os olhos semicerrados): **Não sei... A luz é tão pouca que não consigo ver.

E, foi com este sentimento de curiosidade que, ainda que a medo, as raparigas avançaram até, ao que parecia, um templo.

**Kairy: **Um templo no meio do bosque?

**Wendy: **Se estivéssemos em Inglaterra, ou na Escócia, podia ser o templo de Druidas, apesar de nunca ter sido encontrado nenhum templo de Druidas, pois eles eram ligados à natureza, e não aos bens... Kairy?

**Kairy (com um bolha no nariz): **Zzzzz... Zzzzz...

**Wendy (inspirando IMENSO ar): **KAIRY!

**Kairy: **Hã? O quê? A resposta é dois!

**Wendy (depois de levantar-se da sua queda estilo anime): **Kairy, estamos no meio do bosque, e não na aula de Matemática.

**Kairy: **Vamos entrar no templo ou não? Já nos fizeste perder demasiado tempo!

**Wendy: **¬¬ Sim, vamos.

Assim, as duas raparigas, entraram no templo que, por dentro, tinha apenas uma única divisão. No centro, duas colunas se elevavam, sustendo, no topo, cada uma delas, uma bacia. Ambas as bacias continham água, água cristalina e límpida, e no fundo de cada uma das bacias, dois medalhões brilhavam. Ambos os medalhões tinham a forma de um botão de rosa, mas, um era branco, e o outro preto.

**Kairy: **Que medalhões tão giros! Será que podemos levá-los?

**Wendy: **Tenho a sensação de que nos estão a observar.

**Kairy: **Tu e as tuas sensações. Olha para os medalhões! São lindos!

Quando Kairy terminou a frase, os dois medalhões elevaram-se no ar e brilharam, espalhando a sua luz pelo templo negro. Antes que Kairy ou Wendy pudessem fazer o mínimo movimento, num rápido acto, ambos os medalhões entraram no corpo de cada uma das meninas.

De seguida, apesar de nenhuma delas alguma vez tivesse visto aquilo, ambas executaram os mesmos passos. Num incrível salto atlético, as duas raparigas executaram um salto mortal na perfeição, sendo circundadas por uma luz amarela e, quando finalmente colocaram os pés no chão, vestiam fatos estranhíssimos.

**Kairy: **Ipti ipti Kairiliti!

**Wendy: **Ipti ipti Wendiriti!

**Kairy (boquiaberta): **Uau! Tu estás...

**Wendy (sorrindo): **…igual a ti, mas de branco!

**Kairy: **Estes fatos são...

**Wendy: **...lindos!

**Kairy: **Podes parar de me repetir?

**Wendy: **Desculpa...

**Kairy: **E agora? Não podemos andar por aí, vestidas desta maneira...

**Wendy: **Isso é verdade, mas o que vamos fazer?

E, antes que as duas raparigas percebessem, começaram a girar e, rapidamente os fatos desapareceram.

**Kairy: **Boa... Acho eu...

**Wendy: **Pelo menos já podemos partir.

**Kairy (confusa): **Isso é verdade, mas... O que aconteceu aqui? E que fatos são estes?

**Wendy: **Não faço a mínima ideia... - sorrindo de repente. - Será que é magia?

**Kairy (sorrindo também): **Magia?

**Kairy e Wendy: **Sim!

**Wendy: **Agora só temos de saber como usá-la...

**Kairy (perdendo o sorriso): **E é se a magia não se resume apenas ao fato.

**Wendy (também cabisbaixa): **Pois...

**Kairy: **Bem, depois vemos isso. O que achas de irmos para casa?

**Wendy (sorrindo): **Não podia estar mais de acordo!

* * *

**Desconhecido/a 1: **O plano corre como planeado.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Muito bem. Continua a vigiá-las.

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Acha que foi a melhor solução?

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Não sei se foi a melhor, mas foi a que escolhemos. Agora, esteja correcto ou não, aguentaremos as consequências.

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Tem toda a razão. Se me dá licença, vou partir.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Sim, sim. Vai.

* * *

**Kairy: **Oi! O que acharam da minha apresentação?

**Wendy: **E da minha?

**Flora (a um canto amuada): **Agora o protagonismo é só delas... Não é justo...

**Dalijah: **Espero que tenham gostado da participação das vossas personagens!

**Bibi: **Se queres que te diga...

**Solsol: **...não foi nada de especial.

**Flora: **Quando é que volto a ser a protagonista?

**Dalijah: **Acho que a resposta a isso está no título, não?

**Flora (voltando para o seu canto): **Oh, faz como quiseres. A fic é tua, por isso não me culpes se começares a perder leitores!

**Dalijah: **Porque é que havia de perder leitores?

**Flora: **Porque eu já não sou a protagonista!

**Kairy (convencida): **Não te preocupes, querida.

**Wendy (também convencida): **Nós iremos manter os leitores.

**Kairy: **E se for preciso, até vamos ganhar mais!

**Flora (ainda amuada): **Estas não completam frases, mas completam ideias... Que irritante... Olha lá, Dalijah, porque é que não te estás a babar por mim, como é hábito?

**Dalijah: **Porque estive sempre a fingir.

**Flora (pasmada): **O QUÊ?

**Dalijah: **É isso mesmo... Foi tudo fingido...

**Flora (completamente furiosa): **Fica sabendo que não venho no próximo capítulo!

**Dalijah: **Nem precisas. Nenhuma de vocês as três - disse, apontando para a Flora, Bibi e Solsol. - vai aparecer no próximo capítulo.

**Flora: **Vamos embora, meninas. Sei muito bem ver quando não sou desejada.

**Bibi: **É isso mesmo. Nós...

**Solsol: **...concordamos com a Flora:

**Wendy: **Good bye!

**Kairy: **Tchau personalli!

**Dalijah: **O que é que estás aí a dizer?

**Kairy: **Eu? Nada, nada...


	6. Ordem das Rosas

**Dalijah: **...

**Kairy: **...

**Wendy: **...

**Dalijah: **Elas não vieram! - confettis e serpentinas cruzam o estúdio, uma mulher em trajes menores salta de um bolo, e...

**Kairy: **A senhora não se importa? Isto não é uma fic pornográfica!

**Mulher em trajes menores: **Olha lá filha, ali o grosso contratou-me, e eu só estou a fazer aquilo para que fui paga.

**Kairy: **Pois, mas é assim, _querida_, quem manda aqui somos nós, por isso... Mas o que...?

**Mulher em trajes menores: **Podes tocar... Alguma vez viste uns maiores?

**Wendy: **Kairy, fecha os olhos!

**Kairy: **Ai não fecho não. - agarra numa vassoura, e dirige-se para a mulher. - Chô! Chô daqui! Vá! À minha frente!

**Mulher em trajes menores: **Está bem, está bem. Eu vou-me embora... Desmancha-prazeres.

**Kairy: **Eu digo-lhe quem é a desmancha-prazeres!

**Wendy (a passar com a mão à frente dos meus olhos): **Dalijah... Alô...

**Dalijah (com cara de parvo): **Da-da-da...

**Kairy: **Chega para lá, Wendy. - aproxima-se de mim e dá-me um par de estalos. - Toma, toma, toma! Pronto, isto deve chegar.

**Dalijah: **Hey! Mas o que é isto? Onde é que está a boazona da... - olho para a Kairy. - Digo, a desavergonhada da stripper?

**Kairy: **Já corri com ela.

**Dalijah: **Oh, mas eu... Quer dizer, fizeste muitíssimo bem! _Tanto dinheiro deitado para a rua... Aiai..._

**Kairy: **Então e a fic? Já não basta o tempo que demoraste a actualizar? Já lá vai mais de uma semana desde o quarto capítulo!

**Dalijah: **Pois é, pois é... Mas tive testes... E dos difíceis...

**Wendy: **Hoje vamos descobrir para que servem aqueles fatos?

**Dalijah: **Não sei...

**Kairy: **Mas tu não és o escritor?

**Dalijah: **Sou, mas não faço a mínima ideia do que vai acontecer...

**Wendy: **Onde nós viemos parar...

**Kairy:** Apoiado, amiga...

**Dalijah: **Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas já tenho em mente um bocadinho do inicio...

**Kairy e Wendy (sorridentes): **Sério? Então estás à espera do quê?

**Dalijah: **Estou à espera que as galinhas tenham dentes, que os porcos ganhem asas, e que o país seja conquistado pelos espanhóis...

**Kairy:** Não, não, não! Pelos espanhóis não! Eu não sei falar espanhol...

**Wendy: **Nem eu... Mas se for conquistado pelos ingleses, já é outra coisa!

**Kairy: **Pois, pelos ingleses era o menos! É verdade, sabes que tive uma nota excelente no meu último teste de inglês?

**Dalijah (a ler uma manga): **Hã? Sim, sim... Como quiseres...

**Kairy (irritada): **Ora, seu... Anda cá imediatamente!

**Wendy: **Vou aproveitar que eles estão distraídos para iniciar a fic... Boa leitura!

**Kairy: **Anda cá, seu sacana!

**Capítulo V**

_Ordem das Rosas_

Mais um dia de escola começava para Kairy e Wendy, ambas muito excitadas devido aos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Depois deos medalhões se moveram por vontade própria e,da transformação, Wendy esqueceu-se completamente da sensação de estar a ser observada, o que foi um erro.

**Rapariga 1 (a espreitar pela janela da sala da Kairy): **Estás a ver? Eu disse que elas eram da nossa escola!

**Rapariga 2: **Está bem, está bem. O que interessa agora é: onde vamos arranjar uns iguais?

**Rapariga 1: **Sei lá eu! Por enquanto vamos observá-las. Depois logo se vê.

**Rapariga 2: **Sim... É o melhor.

TRIIIIIIIIIIM

**Rapariga 1: **Vamos embora. Por agora...

Na sala de aula...

**Kairy: **Aquilo ontem foi...

**Wendy: **Espectacular!

**Kairy: **Sim! O que vamos fazer agora?

**Wendy: **Temos de pensar... Tenta lembrar-te de tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

**Kairy: **Ah, Wendy... Achas que eu consigo lembrar-me de tudo?

**Wendy: **Anda cá. - colocou as duas mãos ao lado da testa. - Na Escócia as pessoas massajavam a cabeça para lembrarem-se de...

"_**Wendy: **Tenho a sensação de que nos estão a observar._

_**Kairy: **Tu e as tuas sensações. Olha para os medalhões! São lindos!_

_Quando Kairy terminou a frase, os dois medalhões elevaram-se no ar e brilharam, espalhando a sua luz pelo templo negro. Antes que Kairy ou Wendy pudessem fazer o mínimo movimento, num rápido acto, ambos os medalhões entraram no corpo de cada uma das meninas._

_De seguida, apesar de nenhuma delas alguma vez tivesse visto aquilo, ambas executaram os mesmos passos. Num incrível salto atlético, as duas raparigas executaram um salto mortal na perfeição, sendo circundadas por uma luz amarela e, quando finalmente colocaram os pés no chão, vestiam fatos estranhíssimos._

_**Kairy: **Ipti ipti Kairiliti!_

_**Wendy: **Ipti ipti Wendiriti!"_

**Kairy (abanando a Wendy): **Wendy! Wendy!

**Wendy (despertando do transe): **Kairy?... O que aconteceu? Eu acabei de ver o momento em que apareceram os medalhões, foi... estranho...

**Kairy: **Isso digo eu! Tu puseste as mãos na minha cabeça e depois ficaste imóvel, com os olhos brancos... Foi mesmo muito estranho.

**Prof. Yume: **Meninos, chega de conversa, a aula vai começar.

* * *

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Está na altura de agires. 

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Não acha que corro o risco de…

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Não, não há qualquer problema. Pelo menos, até que elas o resolvam.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Compreendo… Sendo assim, vou partir.

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Vai em segurança, minha filha. Que a Rainha Rosa esteja contigo.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Obrigado… mãe.

* * *

**Kairy: **Bem, agora que já nos livrámos das aulas, vamos voltar. 

**Wendy: **Voltar para onde?

**Kairy: **Para o templo, ora.

**Wendy: **Não acho que seja boa ideia…

**Kairy: **Queres, ou não queres saber o que nos aconteceu ontem? E o que te aconteceu hoje? De certeza que tem alguma ligação com aqueles medalhões.

**Wendy (pensativa): **Sim, mas ainda não sabemos como utilizá-los.

**Kairy (sorridente): **Eu acho que tenho uma pequena ideia…

**Wendy: **Que tipo de ideia?

**Kairy: **Espera e verás!

**Wendy: **Oh, Kairy!

Entretanto, sem que as raparigas percebessem, duas figuras observavam-nas à distância.

**Rapariga 1: **Anda, vamos segui-las.

**Rapariga 2 (chateada): **Eu sei que vamos segui-las, não precisas de me dizer.

**Rapariga 1: **Mas eu sou a líder!

**Rapariga 2: **Então não, coração. Tira o teu cavalinho da chuva antes que se constipe! A líder sou eu!

**Rapariga 1 (a gritar): **É que nem penses!

**Prof. Yume: **Algum problema, meninas?

**Rapariga 1 (atrapalhada): **Não, não.

**Rapariga 2: **Está tudo bem, professora Yume.

**Prof. Yume: **Muito bem, então podem ir.

**Rapariga 1: **Adeus professora Yume.

**Rapariga 2: **Até amanhã!

**Rapariga 1 (longe da prof. Yume): **Bolas, esta foi por pouco.

**Rapariga 2: **Sim, mas já as perdemos de vista.

**Rapariga 1: **E depois? Nós sabemos onde está o templo, podemos ir sozinhas.

**Rapariga 2: **Sim, tens razão. Vamos?

**Rapariga 1 (mal-humorada): **Claro que vamos!

**Rapariga 2: **Que mau feitio… Hás-de arranjar muitos amigos assim…

**Rapariga 1: **Não preciso de ter muitos amigos.

**Rapariga 2: **Como quiseres…

* * *

**Kairy (já no templo): **Bem, é agora que vamos ver se o que pensei está correcto! 

**Wendy (amuada): **Continuas sem me dizer?

**Kairy: **Não… Agora tenho de te dizer.

**Wendy (sorridente): **Estava a ver que não me dizias!

**Kairy: **Ou talvez não…

**Wendy (chateada): **Oh, Kairy! Às vezes és tão mazinha!

**Kairy: **Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos experimentar, então?

**Wendy: **Experimentar o quê?

**Kairy: **Faz exactamente aquilo que fizeste hoje de manhã. Coloca as tuas mãos na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo que pensas naquilo que queres ver.

**Wendy (desconfiada): **Desde quando és uma perita em magia?

**Kairy: **Para dizer a verdade, também não sei. Só sei que isto vai dar certo.

**Wendy (baralhada): **Se tu o dizes… Well, cá vai disto.

**Kairy: **Agora pensa naquilo que queres ver.

**Wendy (concentrada): **Mostra-me o que aconteceu ontem no templo…

"_**Wendy: **Tenho a sensação de que nos estão a observar._

_**Kairy: **Tu e as tuas sensações. Olha para os medalhões! São lindos!_

_Quando Kairy terminou a frase, os dois medalhões elevaram-se no ar e brilharam, espalhando a sua luz pelo templo negro. Antes que Kairy ou Wendy pudessem fazer o mínimo movimento, num rápido acto, ambos os medalhões entraram no corpo de cada uma das meninas._

_De seguida, apesar de nenhuma delas alguma vez tivesse visto aquilo, ambas executaram os mesmos passos. Num incrível salto atlético, as duas raparigas executaram um salto mortal na perfeição, sendo circundadas por uma luz amarela e, quando finalmente colocaram os pés no chão, vestiam fatos estranhíssimos._

_**Kairy: **Ipti ipti Kairiliti!_

_**Wendy: **Ipti ipti Wendiriti!"_

**Kairy: **Wendy?

**Wendy (alegre): **Consegui! Consegui ver outra vez!

**Kairy: **Vês? Eu disse que ia resultar.

**Wendy: **Mas o que significa isto ao certo?

**Kairy (pensativa): **Bem, eu penso que isto significa que consegues aceder às memórias de outras pessoas.

**Wendy: **Que fixe! Tu também consegues?

**Kairy: **Acho que não…

**Wendy: **Wanna try?

**Kairy (colocando as mãos na cabeça de Wendy): **Claro! Mostra-me o que aconteceu ontem no templo.

**Wendy: **… Então? Conseguiste?

**Kairy: **Não… Eu disse que não conseguia.

**Wendy (solidária): **Não te preocupes. Se eu tenho um poder, tu também tens que ter um.

**Kairy: **Tens razão. Não posso desanimar!

**Wendy: **É esse o espírito!

**Desconhecido/a: **Infelizmente não é assim que vão descobrir os vossos poderes.

**Wendy (assustada): **Quem está aí?

**Kairy (posicionando-se à frente de Wendy): **Mostra-te!

**Desconhecido/a: **Lamento, mas vou ter de vos testar.

**Wendy: **O que quer dizer com isso?

Inesperadamente uma flecha passa junto à cabeça de Kairy, chegando a cortar-lhe alguns cabelos.

**Wendy: **O que é que está a fazer?

**Kairy: **Calma, Wendy. Não permitirei que te toquem.

**Desconhecido/a: **Não sei vais poder sobreviver para cumprir essa promessa.

Novamente uma flecha veio na direcção das duas raparigas, desta vez com a intenção de feri-las. Mas, sem saber como, Kairy elevou-se no ar, trazendo consigo Wendy.

**Wendy (espantada): **Hey! Desde quando saber fazer isso?

**Kairy (igualmente baralhada): **Desde agora. Vamos!

Kairy puxou a mão da amiga, levando-a para fora do templo voando.

**Desconhecido/a: **Achas que é a voar que me vais escapar?

**Kairy: **Não sei, mas posso tentar.

**Wendy: **Kairy, cuidado com a flecha!

Mas foi demasiado tarde. A flecha acertou em cheio no braço de Kairy que, automaticamente, começou a sangrar.

**Wendy (furiosa): **Mostra-te, cobarde!

**Desconhecido/a: **Oh… A pobre indefesa ficou chateada, foi?

**Wendy (a chorar): **Tenho de fazer alguma coisa.

**Kairy: **Não podemos, Wendy. Nós não sabemos onde se esconde o nosso oponente.

**Wendy: **Como gostava de estar em casa.

BLOOP

* * *

**Kairy (piscando os olhos): **Wendy, és um máximo! 

**Wendy (confusa): **Sou?

**Kairy: **Olha à tua volta. Estamos em tua casa!

**Wendy (boquiaberta): **Pois estamos!

**Kairy: **Para primeiro dia, acho que estamos muito bem.

**Wendy: **Como assim?

**Kairy: **Estou a falar dos nossos poderes! Tu consegues ver memórias alheias, teletransportar, e eu consigo voar!

**Wendy: **You're right!

**Kairy (batendo com o punho no peito): **Claro que tenho razão!

**Wendy (sorridente): **Não sejas convencida! Oh, mas olha para o teu braço. Ainda tens a flecha cravada.

**Kairy: **Não faz mal. Eu trato já disto. - pegou na flecha e arrancou-a do braço. - Au…

**Wendy (passando a mão direita pelo braço da amiga): **Cura-te.

Dito e feito, num instante o ferimento de Kairy desapareceu.

**Kairy (espantada): **Co-como é que fizeste isso?

**Wendy: **Lembras-te de há pouco dizeres que tinhas a certeza que eu conseguia ver as memórias, mesmo sem teres uma explicação para isso? Agora aconteceu o mesmo e, acho que começo a entender que tipo de poder tenho.

**Kairy (curiosa): **E que tipo de poder é esse?

**Wendy: **Pensa comigo: consigo ver memórias, teletransportar e curar feridas. Em todas essas proezas eu _desejei _fazê-lo.

**Kairy: **Estou a entender. Então, basta-te desejar, e acontece?

**Wendy: **Penso que sim, mas deve ter limitações.

**Kairy (mais uma vez confusa): **Como assim?

**Wendy: **Acho que estas coisas dependem do tipo de poder. O meu poder deve ser psíquico.

**Kairy: **Então e a cura? Isso não é psíquico.

**Wendy (pensativa): **Isso é a única coisa que não percebo. Mas, de certo que há uma explicação lógica.

**Kairy: **Deves ter razão. Mas, e eu? Só posso voar?

**Wendy (rindo da ingenuidade da amiga): **Claro que não. Os teus poderes devem ser semelhantes aos meus. Tu voaste, isso está relacionado com o ar. Por isso, tenta alguma coisa relacionada com o ar.

**Kairy (insegura): **Não sei… Mas vou tentar! - apontou a mão direita à janela do quarto de Kairy. - Sopra com força e trás contigo o aroma das flores.

Um vento forte entrou no quarto de Wendy, espalhando um doce aroma de rosas, margaridas, petúnias, camélias e tantas outras flores.

**Wendy: **É… lindo!

**Kairy (aos pulos): **Pois é, pois é! Nós temos poderes!

**Wendy: **Sim, mas… E os fatos?

**Kairy: **Já que estamos numa de fazer magia, vamos tentar mais uma coisinha.

**Wendy (curiosa): **O quê?

**Kairy (pondo-se de pé): **Dá-me as mãos. - Wendy levantou-se da cama e fez o que a amiga lhe pedia. - Agora repete comigo: _Magical Roses_.

**Wendy (olhando para a amiga de lado): **O quê? Isso é ridículo. Se vamos ter palavras mágicas, temos de pensar em algo melhor.

**Kairy (aborrecida): **Então diga lá, oh grande génio, quais são as palavras mágicas?

**Wendy: **Que tal… Poder das Rosas?

**Kairy: **Não.

**Wendy: **Rosas ao Ataque?

**Kairy: **Não.

**Wendy: **Rosas Mágicas?

**Kairy: **Não.

**Wendy: **Pétalas de Rosas?

**Kairy: **Não.

**Wendy: **Rosas Coloridas?

**Kairy: **Não. _Será que não desiste?_

**Wendy: **_Estás a fazer-te de difícil, não é? Pois eu não vou desistir! _Peturiti Rosa Branca!

**Kairy: **Nã… Popuru Rosa Negra.

Ditas as palavras mágicas, os dois medalhões saíram do corpo das raparigas, elevaram-se a si e à sua portadora no ar, rodeando-as com uma luz amarela. Quando esta desapareceu, estavam ambas de pé, mais uma vez, com os fatos vestidos.

**Kairy: **Ipti ipti Kairiliti!

**Wendy: **Ipti ipti Wendiriti!

**Kairy: **Conseguiste! Como é que sabias as palavras mágicas?

**Wendy: **Não sei… Então e tu? As tuas são diferentes das minhas!

**Kairy: **Também não sei… Bem, antes que os fatos desapareçam, vamos explorá-los!

**Wendy: **Concordo. Para começar, para que servem estes botões de rosas que temos no peito?

**Kairy (curiosa): **Não sei…

**Sra. Grissom: **Wendy, are you there?

**Wendy: **Yes, mother. Rápido, temos de despir os fatos.

**Kairy: **Como é que… Rupupo.

**Wendy: **Tiritupe.

E, devido às palavras mágicas, os fatos desapareceram.

**Wendy: **Cool! Agora temos de inventar um nome.

**Kairy: **Um nome para quê?

**Wendy:** Para a nossa equipa.

**Kairy (pensativa): **E se for… Ordem das Rosas?

**Wendy: **Adorei! Estes poderes são um máximo.

**Kairy: **Pois são, mas por hoje já chega. Vou para casa.

Kairy começou aos pulos, até que parou, ao constatar que a amiga olhava com uma expressão estranha.

**Wendy: **O que estás a fazer?

**Kairy: **Estou a tentar voar, mas não consigo!

**Wendy: **Para o fazeres, tens de ter o fato vestido.

**Kairy: **Como sabes isso?

**Wendy: **Não sei.

**Kairy: **Sendo assim…

**Wendy: **Nem penses! Não devemos usar a magia se não for necessário.

**Kairy: **Mas Wendy, eu queria…

**Wendy (autoritária): **Não! Para ires para casa, vais a pé.

**Kairy: **Está bem… Até manhã.

**Wendy: **Cya tomorrow!

* * *

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Os poderes delas são incríveis. 

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Sim, mas da próxima tem mais cuidado. Feriste a Kairy.

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Peço desculpa. Não foi essa a minha intenção.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Sim, eu sei. A partir de hoje vais controlar todos os seus movimentos.

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Como desejar.

* * *

Entretanto, duas raparigas acabavam de chegar ao templo e, sem saberem, alguém as esperava. 

**Rapariga 1: **Elas já não estão aqui!

**Rapariga 2: **A culpa é tua! Se não te tivesses enganado no caminho, nada disto tinha acontecido.

**Figura Sombria: **Acalmem-se meninas.

**Rapariga 1: **Aparece, quem quer que sejas.

**Figura Sombria: **Hum… És decidida… Gosto disso! Gostavas de ter poderes mágicos, como as tuas amigas?

**Rapariga 1: **Que amigas?

**Figura Sombria: **Oh, tu sabes muito bem de quem estou a falar. Tens a certeza que não conheces a Kairy e a Wendy?

**Rapariga 2: **Se queres que confiemos em ti, mostra-te e diz-nos o teu nome.

**Figura Sombria: **Muito bem. Se é isso o que desejam.

À frente das raparigas, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, apareceu uma figura alta, com longos cabelos pretos e lisos, vestindo longas vestes negras.

**Figura Sombria: **Podem chamar-me… Último Rei dos Bruxos.

* * *

**Dalijah: **Que tal? As meninas já começaram a usar os poderes! 

**Kairy: **Pois foi, e são espectaculares!

**Wendy: **Só é pena que quando fomos atacadas ainda não os sabíamos controlar…

**Kairy: **Pois é… Mas da próxima vez vamos apanhar o nosso agressor.

**Dalijah: **Já pensaram se a intenção dele não era ferir-vos?

**Kairy: **Como assim?

**Wendy: **Tu sabes alguma coisa!

**Dalijah (atrapalhado): **E-Eu? Eu não sei nada de nada.

**Kairy: **Mentiroso! Conta tudo imediatamente!

**Dalijah: **Tenho de ir!

**Kairy: **Volta aqui, Dalijah!

**Wendy: **Well, parece que isto está a tornar-se um hábito. Qualquer dia passo a ser escritora. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e não se esqueçam das reviews!


	7. Uma Nova Vida

**Dalijah: **Olá, olá, olá! Ao fim de... Muito tempo, voltámos!

**Kairy: **Pois... Porque é que demoraste tanto tempo?

**Dalijah: **Eu não tenho que te dar explicações!

**Kairy (autoritária): **Ai tens sim! Eu sou a protagonista da história!

**Dalijah (pensativo): **Hum... Está bem! Chega aqui. **(segredo-lhe ao ouvido)**

**Kairy: **Humhum... Humhum... Hum... Eeeeena! Mas que boa ideia! Se foi por causa disso, estás desculpado! Mas eu quero ver! E a Wendy?

**Dalijah: **A Wendy também!

**Wendy: **Aaah! Também quero ver!

**Dalijah: **Vocês, tal como os leitores que não estão a perceber nada, só vão ver no fim!

**Kairy e Wendy: **Ooooh... Mau!

**Dalijah: **Esforço-me por isso... Bem, uma vez que já não actualizava há muuuito tempo, vou fazer um resumo da história!

**Kairy:** Posso fazer?

**Dalijah (aborrecido): **Já que insistes...

**Kairy: **Então, no último capítulo... Esperem um bocadinho que vou ler... Já foi há tanto tempo... **(lança-me um olhar feroz)**

**Dalijah:** Que foi? Disseste que eu estava desculpado!

**Wendy (orgulhosa): **Eu faço o resumo! Tenho uma boa memória!

**Dalijah: **Está bem, está bem... Andem logo com isso...

**Wendy: **Então, no último capítulo nós, eu e a Kairy, decidimos voltar ao templo, para ver se descobríamos alguma coisa sobre os medalhões. Quando lá chegámos fomos atacadas por um desconhecido que, não o vimos mas, atirava-nos setas, conseguindo ferir a Kairy no braço. Inesperadamente, consegui transportar-nos para minha casa utilizando os meus mais recentes poderes psíquicos! **(dá um pulo) **Descobrimos que cada uma tem o seu tipo de poder, os meus são psíquicos e os da Kairy são aeris!

**Kairy: **Aeris? O que é isso?

**Wendy: **É...

**Dalijah: **...ar em Latim! És tão burrinha, Kairy...

**Kairy: **Oh, começa logo o raio da fic.

**Dalijah: **Os teus desejos são ordens!

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

_Uma Nova Vida_

"_**Bruxa Lin: **O último Rei dos Bruxos voltou da escuridão e traz consigo um exército imenso. Fantasmas, Grifos, Gnomos e todo o tipo de criaturas mágicas."_

"_**Sofia: **A batalha já começou?_

_**Motamota: **Oh sim. Temo que talvez cheguemos tarde demais._

_**Emily: **Então porque é que já não estão lá?_

_**Mota: **Porque estávamos à vossa espera, meninas._

_**Nicole: **Como sabia a Rainha que nós iríamos entrar no Grupo de Apoio?_

_**Mota: **A Rainha já vos conhece há mais de um ano, logo, soube desde o início que seria essa a vossa escolha._

_**Doremi: **Olhem! Já chegámos. Mas o que é que…_

_De facto, haviam chegado ao campo de batalha mas, o cenário que se apresentou, deixou-as a todas sem fala. Toda a área, que não passava de um enorme terreno coberto de flores, estava coberta por estátuas de milhares de bruxas._

_**Sofia: **O que é que lhes aconteceu?_

_**Mota: **Sinceramente, não sei meninas._

_Vejam só quem chegou…_

_**Doremi: **Quem és tu?_

_**Último Rei dos Bruxos:** Eu sou o Último Rei dos Bruxos!_

_Repentinamente, uma figura alta surgiu de trás de uma das muitas estátuas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo local. O homem tinha mais ou menos uns dois metros de altura, cabelo negro, tal e qual como o da Rainha, chegando este, também, a seus pés mas, sem qualquer ondulação. Possuía um manto negro que lhe cobria todo o corpo, e o seu rosto escondia-se por trás de um véu, também este negro._

_**Último Rei dos Bruxos:** Vejam só se não são as mamãs da filha da Rainha Bruxa Rosa._

_**Emily: **O que é que tu fizeste a todas estas bruxas, seu monstro?_

_**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Calma, jovens aprendizes. Se estão assim tão curiosas pelo que lhes aconteceu, acho que vou ter de lhe fazer o mesmo._

_**Mota: **Meninas, preparem-se. A batalha vai começar…"_

"_**Rapariga 1: **Elas já não estão aqui!_

_**Rapariga 2: **A culpa é tua! Se não te tivesses enganado no caminho, nada disto tinha acontecido._

_**Figura Sombria: **Acalmem-se meninas._

_**Rapariga 1: **Aparece, quem quer que sejas._

_**Figura Sombria: **Hum… És decidida… Gosto disso! Gostavas de ter poderes mágicos, como as tuas amigas?_

_**Rapariga 1: **Que amigas?_

_**Figura Sombria: **Oh, tu sabes muito bem de quem estou a falar. Tens a certeza que não conheces a Kairy e a Wendy?_

_**Rapariga 2: **Se queres que confiemos em ti, mostra-te e diz-nos o teu nome._

_**Figura Sombria: **Muito bem. Se é isso o que desejam._

_À frente das raparigas, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, apareceu uma figura alta, com longos cabelos pretos e lisos, vestindo longas vestes negras._

_**Figura Sombria: **Podem chamar-me… Último Rei dos Bruxos."_

**Voz: **Wendy! Wendy, acorda!

**Wendy (abrindo os olhos e levantando-se da cama): **Hã? O quê?

**Kairy: **O que se passa, Wendy? Cheguei agora e a tua mãe disse-me que ainda estavas a dormir. Nem parece teu... Sempre tão pontual... Mas depois, chego aqui a cima e estás a soar, a dizer umas coisas sem sentido com vozes estranhíssimas e ainda...

**Wendy: **Cala-te!

**Kairy (espantada): **Wendy...

**Wendy: **Posso falar?

**Kairy: **Sim, sim... Desculpa...

**Wendy: **Eu tive um, ou melhor, vários sonhos estranhos. Em todos eles falavam de guerras, criaturas fantásticas, bruxos...

**Kairy (preocupada): **Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com os nossos novos poderes?

**Wendy: **Não sei... Mas fiquei com a sensação de que o que eu sonhei já tinha acontecido. E o mais estranho, é que sonhei com duas raparigas da nossa escola!

**Kairy: **Quem?

**Wendy:** As gémeas Sanyu e Ilda Suritaru.

**Kairy: **Quem são essas?

**Wendy: **Umas miúdas que andam sempre atrás de nós, quer dizer, a espiar-nos.

**Kairy: **Porque nunca me disseste nada?

**Wendy: **Porque elas não são nada discretas! Pensei que também as visses.

**Kairy (corada): **Pois... Er... Eu tenho mais que fazer do que olhar para duas miúdas quaisquer! Mas vamos para a escola, ou não?

**Wendy: **Sim, sim, vamos lá!

Mais tarde, logo após o toque de saída...

**Ilda: **Anda lá, Sanyu! O homem...

**Sanyu: **Último Rei dos Bruxos...

**Ilda: **Ou isso! Ele disse que tínhamos de estar no templo depois da escola.

**Sanyu: **Sim, mas já pensaste que a Kairy e a Wendy podem lá estar, também?

**Ilda: **Por isso é que temos de nos despachar, não achas?

**Sanyu (murmurando): **Que mandona...

**Ilda: **Eu ouvi isso!

**Sanyu: **Está bem, está bem, vamos lá.

Entretanto, num canto mais afastado das duas raparigas...

**Kairy (preocupada):** Tens a certeza que as queres seguir?

**Wendy (decidida): **Sim. Eu quero confirmar o meu sonho.

**Kairy: **Bem, sendo assim, vamos. Não as queremos perder de vista, pois não?

**Wendy (sorrindo):** Kairy, vem comigo até à sala.

**Kairy:** Está bem mas, para quê?

**Wendy: **Já vais ver. **(pegou na mão de Kairy e levou-as para a sala) **Bem, vamos lá!

**Kairy (baralhada):** Aonde?

**Wendy: **Peturiti Rosa Branca!

**Kairy: **Oh Wendy... Popuru Rosa Negra!

Ditas as palavras mágicas, os dois medalhões saíram do corpo das raparigas, elevaram-se a si e à sua portadora no ar, rodeando-as com uma luz amarela. Quando esta desapareceu, estavam ambas de pé com os fatos vestidos.

**Kairy: **Ipti ipti Kairiliti!

**Wendy: **Ipti ipti Wendiriti!

**Kairy e Wendy: **Ordem das Rosas!

**Kairy (chateada): **Para que foi isto, Wendy?

**Wendy: **Bem, acho que está na altura de te explicar. Lembraste dos sonhos de esta manhã? Eu acho que alguém nos estava a tentar a avisar, o que significa que, há mesmo uma guerra mágica. Se há uma guerra mágica, é possível que tenhamos que participar nela, logo precisamos de estar preparadas!

**Kairy: **Sim, compreendo isso tudo, mas não podemos praticar agora... Estamos atrás daquelas gémeas, lembraste? Mas o que é que tu...

Kairy olhou para amiga. Esta acabara de bater com uma mão no medalhão, e uma luz brilhou na sua mão que estava à frente do peito. Quando a luz cessou, uma varinha mágica repousava nas suas delicadas mãos.

**Wendy (executando uns quantos passos com a varinha): **Peluni Purolini Peturiti! Leva-nos para o templo, agora!

**Kairy: **Wendy, não!

Tarde demais. Uma luz branca envolveu as duas raparigas e, num abrir e fechar de olhos estavam no templo, mais precisamente, fora deste.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Estão atrasadas!

**Ilda (ajoelhada): **Peço desculpa, Majestade.

**Sanyu (também ajoelhada): **Foi culpa minha, Majestade.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Bem, isso também não tem importância. Estão prontas para receberem os vossos medalhões? Depois de os receberem nunca mais poderão separar-vos deles.

**Ilda: **Sim, Majestade. Nós ponderámos muito sobre esta decisão, e concluímos que é nosso desejo ajudar-vos.

**Kairy (escondida nuns arbusto com Wendy): **Olha-me para aquelas duas! Ali ajoelhadas por causa de um homem qualquer...

**Wendy: **Não é um homem qualquer! É o Último Rei dos Bruxos!

**Kairy: **E desde quando um rei de bruxos deixa de ser um homem qualquer?

**Wendy: **Tu às vezes és tão chata, Kairy!

**Kairy: **E tu és aborrecida!

**Wendy: **Queres que eles nos oiçam?

**Kairy: **Claro que não!

**Wendy: **Então cala-te!

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Muito bem. Aqui têm os vossos medalhões.

O Último Rei dos Bruxos estalou os dedos, e dois medalhões apareceram a brilhar à frente das duas raparigas. Eram tal e qual os de Kairy e Wendy, mas o de Ilda era verde, e o de Sanyu, castanho. Tal como acontecera com Kairy e Wendy, também estes medalhões entraram no corpo das suas respectivas portadoras, envolveram-nas na sua luz mágica, vestindo-as com fatos iguais, de cor diferentes.

**Ilda: **Ipti ipti Ildiriti!

**Sanyu: **Ipti ipti Sanyuriti!

**Ilda e Sanyu: **Ordem das Rosas!

**Kairy (levantando-se do seu esconderijo): **O QUÊ? ESSE NOME É NOSSO!

**Último Rei dos Bruxos (batendo palmas): **Muito bem... As aprendizes da Rainha apareceram...

**Wendy: **Tu é que és o Último Rei dos Bruxos?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Sim, sou eu.

**Wendy: **O que é que fizeste à nossa Rainha?

**Kairy (baralhada): **A nossa rainha?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Queres fazer-lhe companhia?

**Wendy: **Responde!

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Tenho mais que fazer do que te aturar miúda! Bola de Fogo!

O Último Rei dos Bruxos esticou o braço e, da sua mão, uma bola de fogo foi projectada para as duas raparigas.

**Kairy (a correr): **Foge, Wendy!

**Wendy: **Não consigo mexer-me... Estou... Paralisada... De medo...

Wendy não se mexeu do seu lugar e a bola de fogo estava a aproximar-se mais, e mais, e...

* * *

TRIIIIIM 

**Rapariga: **Já vai!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIM

**Rapariga: **JÁ VAI!

**Rapaz: **Bom dia, Rachel!

**Rachel:** Bom dia, Tsukihiro! A Lya não vai para a escola?

**Tsukihiro: **Não... Ela está doente...

**Rachel: **Oh... Temos de passar em casa dela depois das aulas. Vamos, Tsukihiro?

**Yoko: **Miauuu...

**Rachel: **Até logo, Yoko!

Horas mais tarde...

**Rachel: **Estou em casa!

**Sra. Origawa (a chorar): **Rachel, aconteceu algo terrível!

**Rachel (alarmada): **O que aconteceu, mãe?

**Sra. Origawa: **O... O teu pai...

**Rachel: **O que aconteceu com o pai?

**Sra. Origawa: **Ele foi... Atropelado...

**Rachel: **O QUÊ? Como é que ele está?

**Sra. Origawa: **Ele... Ele morreu...

**Rachel (começando a chorar): **Não... Não pode ser... E agora?

**Sra. Origawa: **Agora... Vais morar para casa da tua avó.

**Rachel: **O quê? Porque é que não fico aqui contigo?

**Sra. Origawa: **Porque não tenho dinheiro para sustentar-nos às duas!

**Rachel: **Mas mãe...

**Sra. Origawa: **Tenta compreender, Rachel... Partes daqui a uma semana...

**Rachel:** Já?

**Sra. Origawa: **Lamento muito, filha...

Uma semana depois...

**Sra. Origawa: **Adeus filha. Porta-te bem com a tua avó!

**Rachel: **Sim, mãe.

**Sra. Origawa: **Não fales com estranhos!

**Rachel: **Sim, mãe.

**Sra. Origawa: **Tem cuidado a atravessar a estrada!

**Rachel: **Sim, mãe.

**Sra. Origawa: **E...

**Rachel (zangada): **Mãe! Já não sou nenhuma criança!

**Sra. Origawa (sorrindo): **Sim. Isso é verdade. Já não és nenhuma criança.

**Rachel (corada): **Mãe... Eu prometo ligar-te sempre que possa... Adeus!

**Sra. Origawa: **_Tem cuidado com a tua avó..._

**Rachel (já no comboio): **Esta agora! Quando é que a minha mãe percebe que eu já não sou uma criança?

**Rapariga: **Posso sentar-me?

**Rachel (sem olhar para ela): **Sim, sim. Mas ela vai ver! Ela vai ver como sei tomar conta de mim... Sozinha!

**Rapariga: **Chateada com a tua mãe?

**Rachel (apercebendo-se que já não estava sozinha): **Er... Sim...

**Rapariga: **Pois... A minha mãe também é assim. Não me queria deixar entrar no comboio... Já agora, o meu nome é Rhulie Raween.

**Rachel: **Eu sou a Rachel Origawa. Porque vais para Misora?

**Rhulie: **A minha família mudou de empregou outra vez... Vais para a escola de Misora?

**Rachel: **Sim...

**Rhulie: **Tens 10 anos, não é?

**Rachel (começando a recear a curiosidade da rapariga): **Sim...

**Rhulie: **ESPECTACULAR! Vamos ser da mesma turma!

**Rachel: **Sim, sim... Espectacular... _Esta miúda não me parece muito boa..._

**Rhulie: **Estou ansiosa para começarmos o ano escolar!

E, durante toda a viagem, Rachel e Rhulie conversaram sobre os mais diversos temas e, no fim da viagem, Rachel já tinha uma melhor opinião acerca da rapariga.

**Rhulie: **Vemo-nos na escola!

**Rachel: **Está bem! Adeus! _Agora... Onde fica a casa da avó?_

TOC TOC

**Sra. Murin: **Quem é?

**Rachel: **Sou a Rachel Origawa.

**Sra. Murin (abrindo a porta): **Ah! Entra, entra. Estava à tua espera, Rachel. **(olha para a neta) **Mas que grande que tu estás! A última vez que te vi eras um bebé...

**Rachel: **Porque é que nunca nos visitou, senhora Murin?

**Sra. Murin: **Ora, ora. Podes tratar-me por Murin. Bem, problemas do passado... Eu e a tua mãe não temos uma... relação saudável!

**Rachel: **Ah... Entendo, senh... Quer dizer, Murin.

**Murin: **Então, deixemo-nos de conversas. Deves estar cansada da viagem! O teu quarto é...

* * *

Um ano passou-se e, Rachel e Murin tornaram-se grandes amigas. Na escola, Rhulie era a melhor amiga de Rachel e vice-versa. A rapariga havia-se habituado à escola melhor do que imaginara e, de facto, gostava de viver em Misora. Já tinha feito muitas amigas, ou melhor dizendo, conhecidas, como Flora, Bibi e Solsol, as gémeas Harukaze. 

**Flora: **E se hoje passasses pela minha loja, Rachel?

**Bibi: **A loja não é tua, Flora!

**Solsol: **Pois não! É da tua mãe!

**Flora: **Oh... É a mesma coisa... Quando ela bater as botas, eu é que herdo aquilo tudo...

**Rachel: **Não devias falar assim, Flora! Não é nada bom perder um dos pais!

**Flora: **Eu sei! Ou já te esqueceste que nunca tive um pai? Pelo menos tu tiveste um durante alguns anos e, se já morreu...

**Rhulie: **Flora, não!

**Flora: **...é porque tu o mereceste!

**Rachel (com os olhos inundados em lágrimas): **Tu és tão... **(levanta a mão e dá um estalo na loira) **Não há palavras para definir o monstro que tu és!

**Rhulie: **Rachel, espera! **(vira-se para a Flora) **Estás contente? És sempre a mesma insensível!

**Flora (arrependida, mas sem o demonstrar): **Ela é que me provocou!

**Rhulie: **O quê? Eu estava aqui, Flora! Eu vi o que se passou! Nem sei porque é que ainda nos damos ao trabalho de falar contigo!

**Bibi (depois de Rhulie ter saído): **Porque é que disseste aquilo, Flora?

**Flora (começando a chorar): **Não... Não foi por mal... Eu disse sem pensar...

**Solsol: **O teu mal é esse... Nunca pensas. Se continuares assim, viverás o resto da tua vida sozinha! Vamos Bibi.

**Bibi: **Lamento dizer-te isto, mas a Solsol tem razão... Adeus Flora...

**Flora (sozinha na sala de aula): **Vão! Vão-se todas embora! Eu não preciso de vocês!

**Homem: **Está tudo bem contigo, Flora?

**Flora (interrompendo o seu choro): **Quem é você? E como sabe o meu nome?

**Homem: **Eu sou alguém que pode ajudar-te a descobrir a magia que há em ti...

**Flora (baralhada): **Que magia? O senhor está a sentir-se bem?

**Homem: **Flora, Flora, Flora... Tão jovem e ingénua... Não te esqueças disto, quando mais precisares, a magia estará contigo...

**Flora: **Está bem... Se o senhor o diz... Quem sou eu para duvidar? _Este tem uns parafusos a menos..._

**Homem: **Adeus, jovem princesa!

**Flora: **Princesa? Espere!

PUF

**Flora: **Cof cof cof... Que raio de fumo... Hey! Ele desapareceu... O que é isto aqui no chão? Uma rosa vermelha?

* * *

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Está na hora de chamar a tua irmã... 

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Sim, concordo. Já apanharam tr...

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Cala-te! Não podemos revelar nomes ou números! Não te esqueças que as nossas conversas podem estar sob escuta.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Perdoe-me...

**Desconhecido/a 3: **Mandou chamar-me?

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Sim, mandei. Está na altura de entrares em acção.

**Desconhecido/a 3: **Entendo...

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Tem a certeza que ela está qualificada para esta missão? Afinal ela é muito nova...

**Desconhecido/a 1: **Misora está por tua conta... Bruxa Linho...

**Bruxa Linho: **Pode ficar descansada.

**Desconhecido/a 2: **Se essa é a sua decisão... Que a Rainha Rosa esteja contigo, Bruxa Linho.

* * *

**Dalijah: **Eheheh... Deixem-me adivinhar, ficaram confusos, certo? 

**Flora: **OLÁ, MEUS QUERIDOS FÃS! Tiveram saudades minhas?

**Dalijah: **Não...

**Rachel: **Não comento essa...

**Rhulie: **Não...

**Flora: **Não estou a falar com vocês! Estou a falar com os leitores!

**Dalijah: **Ah... Ok...

**Flora: **Agora vou ficar aqui para sempre, não é?

**Dalijah: **Não sei... Depende da minha disposição...

**Flora: **Oh... Já não gostas de mim?

**Dalijah: **Não...

**Flora: **E vocês?

**Rachel, Rhulie, Bibi e Solsol: **Não...

**Flora: **Oh, está bem... Vou-me embora!

**Dalijah, Rachel, Rhulie, Bibi e Solsol: **Adeus!

PUM

**Bibi: **Olha, tenho aqui uma pergunta...

**Solsol: **Com quem é que estiveste durante a nossa ausência?

**Dalijah: **Com ninguém... Estive sozinho...

**Rachel: **Mais vale só que mal acompanhado...

**Dalijah: **Estão a ver? Aqui está uma rapariga inteligente...

**Bibi: **Não fiquei convencida...

**Solsol: **Mas continua lá...

**Dalijah: **Não há nada para continuar... A fic acaba aqui, quer dizer, por hoje!

**Rhulie: **Oh... Quase que não participámos...

**Dalijah: **Outras oportunidades surgirão... Vá, agora toca a bazar daqui!

PUM PUM PUM PUM

**Dalijah: **Ah... Finalmente sozinho... Bem, as vossas personagens já estão todas na fic, finalmente! Gostaram das aparições delas? Espero que sim... Bem, eu mudei alguma coisas, mas só o fiz porque era necessário! Para finalizar, tenho uma surpresa para vocês! Já imaginaram como é o novo fato das aprendizes? Qual será o aspecto das personagens? Então poderão, agora, saber como eu as imaginei! Copiem os links abaixo (sem espaços)para verem a Kairy Takagi ou a Wendy Grissom. Espero que gostem! ;)

h t t p / i c 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f s 1 0 / f / 2 0 0 6 / 0 9 5 / c / 5 / K a i r y . j p g

h t t p / i c 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f s 1 0 / f / 2 0 0 6 / 0 9 5 / 3 / f / W e n d y . j p g


	8. A Profecia da Salvação

**Dalijah: **Olá! Voltei!

**Vozes afastadas: **Hum?

**Dalijah: **Er... Voltámos!

**Bibi: **Ah! Assim...

**Solsol: **...está muito melhor!

TOC TOC

**Rhulie: **Estás à espera de alguém?

**Dalijah (pensativo): **Hum... Não... Pode entrar!

**Flora (cabisbaixa): **Olá... Posso entrar?

**Rachel (a sussurrar para Rhulie): **Acho que ela não aceitou bem a barra do Dalijah...

**Rhulie (também a sussurrar): **É... Eu acho que afinal, ela até gostava dele...

Ping... Ping...

**Solsol: **Mas que...

**Bibi: **...gotejar é este?

**Bibi e Solsol (olham para mim e...): **Oh não!

**Dalijah (a babar-me abundantemente): **FLORA! Onde é que estiveste?

**Flora (apercebendo-se que tinha voltado à fama): **Hum? Aaah! **(adoptando um ar de convencida) **Estive de férias, ora! Também tenho direito a férias de Páscoa e, não avisei ninguém porque, como sabem, sou extremamente conhecida e, se algum de vocês soubesse, correria o risco de ser perseguida pelos paparazzi... Eles são tãaao chatos...

**Dalijah (fazendo beicinho): **Oooh... Eu gostava de ter ido contigo...

**Rachel (entediada): **Vou ver televisão...

**Repórter: **Notícia de última hora!

**Rhulie (excitada): **Olha, olha! É aquela jornalista bonita, inteligente, sensacional, espectacular, maravilhosamente brilhante, estupendamente...

**Bibi, Solsol, Rachel, Dalijah e Flora: **JÁ PERCEBEMOS!

**Rhulie (aborrecida): **Ok, ok... É a HermyH...

**HermyH:** FABRICAS DALIJAH DYMIEN REABERTAS! Ao que parece, estas fábricas, ao fim de algumas semanas sem alguma actividade, recomeçaram o seu, constante e nojento, fabrico de baba.

**Bibi: **A sério? **(olha para mim e, repara, que continuo a babar-me) **Não tínhamos reparado...

**Flora: **Sabiam que fui nomeada para os Óscares de 2006? Eles devem ter ficado _maravilhados _com o meu talento e beleza, aliados a, claro está, ao grande porte de uma estrela educadíssima - experimentem a Escola de Boas Maneiras de Madame Margaret - e de elevado estatuto social, económico e...

**Bibi: **A fic... POR FAVOR

**Flora: **Sem esquecer que, além de tudo isto, também...

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_A Profecia da Salvação_

Uma rapariga dormia profundamente na sua confortável cama, repousando a cabeça numa grande e macia almofada que, ainda guardava provas de recentes gotas, pequenas e brilhantes como as pérolas mais belas e inacessíveis, protegidas dentro dos seus escudos, balançando ao sabor do oceano.

Rachel chegara a casa bastante transtornada na tarde anterior, revivendo e voltando a lembrar as palavras cruéis da sua colega. Por vezes a mais delicada das pessoas, quando proferindo as palavras certas, consegue atingir e perfurar os locais mais profundos, locais que dificilmente são atingidos com armas letais. Foi isso o que acontecera à pequena e delicada Rachel. Ela que, aparentemente, ostentava um aspecto seguro e confiante, nunca vacilando em momento algum, havia sido magoada por simples palavras. Mas não era essa a realidade, não eram simples palavras, mas sim, palavras mortíferas, monstruosas, capazes de aniquilar o mais poderoso dos exércitos; capazes de fazer ruírem a mais sólida das muralhas; capazes de mudar o mundo. Era esse o verdadeiro poder das palavras e, quem as soubesse usar convenientemente, para seu proveito ou para o bem de terceiros, com certeza, chegaria longe. Muito longe.

Flora podia ser uma rapariga, à vista, simpática, agradável e sorridente mas, tudo não passava de uma máscara superficial, uma máscara que escondia a sua verdadeira natureza. Cruel, insensível, tola... E, mesmo que inconscientemente, conseguia manipular as palavras como bem quisesse. Agora fora Rachel a magoada, um pequeno acto inofensivo que, ao fim de algumas horas, ou até mesmo dias, seria esquecido. Mas isso, foi por agora. Quem garantia que Flora não utilizaria tais palavras em tempos vindouros? E, se o fizesse, estaria de que lado? A essas questões, só existe uma coisa capaz de respondê-las. O tempo.

O tempo escasseia e, cada vez mais, aproxima-se o dia. O dia que mudará a vida de muito gente. Mais do que nunca, era necessário manter uma união forte, inabalável. Mas, cada vez mais, a solidão assolava estes tempos negros, carregados de medos e questões; dúvidas e confusão; o inicio e o fim. A verdade estava prestes a ser descoberta...

**Murin: **Bom dia, Rachel! Toca a levantar!

**Rachel: **Oh, Murin... Deixa-me dormir mais um pouco...

**Murin: **Nem pensar, minha menina! Já te esqueceste que tens aulas?

**Rachel: **Infelizmente, não... **(percebendo que a sua avó não iria desistir) **Está bem... Já estou a ir...

**Murin: **Assim é que é! Hoje vem cedo para casa.

**Rachel: **Porquê?

**Murin: **Está na hora...

**Rachel: **Na hora do quê?

**Murin: **A verdade... Uma de muitas verdades será revelada. Algumas ficaram perdidas no tempo, mas sei que conseguirás desvendá-las.

**Rachel (fazendo um ar de preocupação): **Sentes-te bem, Murin?

**Murin (sorrindo): **Maravilhosamente! Vá, despacha-te! Aah, e trás a Rhulie! **(acrescentou, piscando um olho à neta)**

Mais tarde, depois das aulas...

**Rachel: **A Murin pediu-me para ir cedo para casa, hoje... E disse para te levar.

**Rhulie: **Porquê?

**Rachel: **Não sei... Estava bastante estranha, hoje... Pôs-se a dizer que estava na hora, que uma de muitas verdades vai ser revelada e... O que é que ela disse?... Ah! Que algumas perderam-se no tempo e, - esta parte é a melhor - sou eu que as vou desvendar...

**Rhulie (desatando a rir a bandeiras despregadas): **Acho que a tua avó já está a ficar um bocado para o velha...

**Rachel (rindo com a amiga): **Também começo a achar que sim.

Entretanto, noutra ponta da sala...

**Flora: **Eu juro que é verdade! Esteve aqui um homem, depois lançou uma bombinha de fumo; daquelas que se usam no Carnaval; deixou-me esta rosa vermelha e, simplesmente, desapareceu.

**Solsol: **Não estás a dizer isso, só para chamar a atenção?

**Flora: **Não! É verdade!

**Bibi: **Como era o aspecto do homem?

**Flora (pensando): **Deixa cá ver... Era alto, tinha cabelos encaracolados, roxos, umas calças...

**Bibi e Solsol: **Bigodes!

**Flora: **O quê?

**Bibi: **Er... É o nosso gato... Lembrámo-nos que não lhe demos leite...

**Flora: **Desde quando é que vocês têm um gato?

**Solsol: **Desde ontem. Por isso é que nos esquecemos dele hoje.

**Bibi: **O que é que esse homem te disse?

**Flora: **Não muito... E também não tinha nexo nenhum... Além de me ter chamado princesa, também disse que a magia estava comigo, dentro de mim, ou coisa assim. Digam lá se o pobre coitado não é chanfrado?

Bibi acenou a Solsol e, imediatamente, ambas sabiam o que tinham de fazer. Então era verdade o que Maiorca lhe dissera hoje de manhã.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

TRIM TRIM

**Sra. Harukaze (atendendo o telefone): **Sim? Quem fala? Ah, bom dia Maiorca! Queres falar com a Bibi? Espera um pouco. Bibi! Telefone para ti! É a Maiorca!

**Bibi (no seu quarto): **A Maiorca? O que é que será que a Maiorca quer?

**Solsol: **Se calhar tem alguma coisa a ver com o Mundo das Bruxas... Ela raramente nos liga, sem ser para falar sobre isso...

**Bibi: **Exacto! Já venho. **(desce as escadas e pega no telefone) **Sim? Maiorca?

**Maiorca: **Está na hora... A verdade... Uma de muitas verdades será revelada. Algumas ficaram perdidas no tempo, mas sei que conseguirás revelá-las.

**Bibi: **O quê? Maiorca? O que queres dizer?

**Telefone: **Tu...tu...tu...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Flora: **Hello... Meninas? Estão a ouvir-me? 

**Bibi: **Er... Tenho de ir...

**Solsol: **Eu também...

**Flora: **Esperem, esperem! Ora bolas... Deixaram-me aqui sozinha... Acho que vou para casa...

**Rachel: **Avó, já chegámos!

**Murin: **Olá Rachel e Rhulie!

**Rhulie: **Boa tarde, senhora Murin.

**Murin (fingindo-se zangada): **Senhora?

**Rhulie (embaraçada): **Er... Murin...

**Murin: **Assim está melhor! Bem, devem estar a perguntar-se porque é que vos chamei às duas...

**Rachel: **Por acaso...

**Murin: **Bem, bem, bem... Sigam-me. **(Murin conduziu as duas raparigas até ao sótão da sua casa) **Agora, onde é que eu pus aquela caixa...? Ah! Está aqui. Vejam.

Rachel e Rhulie espreitam para dentro da pequena caixa de madeira, com pequenas pedras coloridas encrostadas e um complexo desenho cheio de linhas e curvas a dourado. Lá dentro encontravam-se dois medalhões em forma de rosas, um dourado e outro prateado que, ao sentirem o leve toque do ar livre, levitaram e entraram no corpo das duas raparigas. De seguida, uma luz branca envolveu as duas raparigas, vestindo-as com dois fatos iguais, de cores diferentes.

**Rachel: **Ipti ipti Racheliti!

**Rhulie: **Ipti ipti Rhuliriti!

**Rachel e Rhulie: **Ordem das Rosas!

**Murin (a bater palmas): **Muito bem, muito bem! Eu tinha a certeza que eram vocês!

**Rachel: **O que é que se passa aqui, Murin?

**Murin: **Bem, bem, bem... É uma história muito longa mas, eu sei que a querem ouvir.

**Rhulie: **Pois queremos. E também queremos uma explicação para este...

**Murin: **...acto mágico?

**Rhulie: **O que quer que seja.

**Rachel: **A história...

**Murin: **Aah, sim. Tudo começou há dez anos atrás...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Murin: **O que se passa, Alteza? Porque convocou o conselho?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Como vocês sabem, uma grande batalha está a aproximar-se, e temo que não tenhamos qualquer hipótese.

**Bruxa Coração: **Como é que não temos hipóteses? Nós temos o mais poderoso clã de mágicos. O Último Rei dos Bruxos não conseguirá nada contra nós.

**Bruxa Dom: **Isso não é verdade. Diz-se que o Último Rei dos Bruxos conseguiu reunir um grande exército no Mundo da Escuridão.

**Rainha das Bruxas: **O que a Bruxa Dom diz está correcto, por isso, há certas medidas a tomar. Conhecem a Profecia da Salvação?

**Murin: **Profecia da Salvação?

**Bruxa Coração: **Nunca ouvi falar de tal coisa...

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Bruxa Lin, traz-nos a Profecia da Salvação.

**Bruxa Lin (com um pergaminho na mão):**"Num tempo de guerra, quando tudo o mais for destruído e não restar qualquer esperança, três bruxas mudarão o destino, as Bruxas da Salvação. Apenas elas sobreviverão, e darão início a uma nova era de bruxas. Num tempo de guerra, quando tudo o mais for destruído e não restar qualquer esperança, as Bruxas da Salvação salvarão o mundo."

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Obrigado, Bruxa Lin.

**Murin: **Sabe que Bruxas são essas, Majestade?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Sei sim.

**Bruxa Dom: **E quem são elas?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Vocês.

**Bruxa Dom, Bruxa Coração e Murin: **O QUÊ?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Exacto.

**Bruxa Dom: **Mas como podemos nós mudar o destino?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Também fiz essa pergunta a mim própria. Procurei em livros, relatórios e profecias. Por fim, encontrei. Acontece que, a Profecia da Salvação apresenta soluções muito confusas e, afinal, o seu sentido real não está descrito de forma directa. Apesar de estas três bruxas mudarem o destino, o seu papel é mínimo, mas necessário.

**Bruxa Coração:** Então, qual é a verdadeira solução?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Não é a verdadeira solução, é a segunda parte da solução. O vosso papel é vital, pois, como diz na profecia, vocês darão início a uma nova era de bruxas; a Ordem das Rosas.

**Murin: **Ordem das Rosas?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **A Ordem das Rosas é uma era de bruxas muito antigas com poderes limitados, mas poderosos. Estas bruxas apenas têm acesso a todos os elementos da magia, mas cada bruxa controla um único elemento. No entanto, os seus poderes são imensos, pois a magia está concentrada num único elemento, e não dispersa por vários.

**Bruxa Dom: **E o que é que faremos para iniciar a nova era de bruxas?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Bruxa Lin, os medalhões.

**Bruxa Lin: **Aqui estão, Majestade.

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Dentro desta caixa estão seis medalhões para seis aprendizes. Cada uma de vós ocupar-se-á de duas aprendizes e, quando estiverem preparadas, devem juntá-las para que consigam derrotar o Último Rei dos Bruxos, juntas. Mas, como disse, a Profecia da Salvação é bastante confusa e, apesar de ter descoberto o primeiro enigma, um segundo enigma está oculto. Dentro em breve, o Mundo das Bruxas ficará completamente isolado de todos os outros mundos, excepto o Mundo da Escuridão. A solução para chegar ao Mundo das Bruxas não consegui encontrar, por isso, espero que as novas aprendizes consigam encontrá-la por mim. E, por favor, protejam a princesa.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Rachel: **Bem... 

**Rhulie: **Estou sem palavras...

**Rachel: **Quando começamos os treinos?

**Rhulie: **Não sabia que era bruxa, Murin.

**Rachel: **O que é que aconteceu ao Mundo das Bruxas?

**Rhulie: **Onde estão as outras aprendizes?

**Murin: **Calma, calma... Infelizmente, não temos tempo para os treinos, pois passou demasiado tempo e devem começar a vossa missão imediatamente.

**Rachel: **Quer dizer que vamos agora encontrar-nos com as outras aprendizes?

**Murin: **Agora, não. Amanhã.

**Rhulie: **Quais são os nossos elementos?

**Murin: **Não sei... Terão de descobrir por vocês próprias.

**Rachel: **E...

**Murin: **Por hoje, chega de perguntas. Façam as vossas malas, que amanhã vamos partir.

**Rhulie: **E a minha família?

**Murin: **Eu falo com eles.

* * *

**Solsol: **Maiorca, estás aqui? 

**Maiorca: **Estou aqui na estufa! O que se passa, meninas?

**Bibi: **O Bigodes...

**Solsol: **...falou com a Flora.

**Maiorca: **O QUÊ? Ela lembrou-se dele?

**Bibi: **Não.

**Maiorca: **O que é que ele disse?

**Solsol: **Ele disse que a magia estava com ela...

**Bibi: **...e chamou-lhe princesa!

**Maiorca: **O que é que será que o Bigodes quer?

**Bibi: **Nós achamos...

**Solsol: **...que o Último Rei dos Bruxos...

**Bibi: **...que apanhar a Flora.

**Maiorca: **Sim, sim... Faz sentido. Afinal ele não pode entrar no castelo sem a Magia Real.

**Bibi: **Magia Real?

**Solsol: **É a magia das rainhas e princesas do Mundo das Bruxas.

**Bibi: **Aaah!

**Solsol: **Se prestasses atenção às aulas da Maiorca, sabias.

**Bibi: **Não me chateies!

**Maiorca: **Meninas! Oiçam com atenção; não percam a Flora de vista. E não deixem o Bigodes aproximar-se!

**Bibi: **Podes ficar descansada!

**Solsol: **Nós tratamos disso!

* * *

**Murin: **Chegámos a Tokyo! Vamos? 

**Rachel: **Onde fica a casa da Bruxa Cor...

**Murin: **Caluda! Não ouviste o que eu te disse?

**Rachel: **Desculpa, Murin.

Horas depois...

Ding Dong

**Murin: **Olá Oaçaroc!

**Bruxa Coração: **Nirum!

**Rachel (a sussurrar para Rhulie): **Que nomes de código tão estúpidos...

**Rhulie (também a sussurrar): **As bruxas não são muito criativas...

**Murin: **Elas estão no templo.

**Rachel: **Que templo?

**Murin: **No antigo templo das bruxas. Há um em cada cidade do mundo.

**Rhulie: **Já sei onde é! Vamos ter com elas, Rachel.

**Murin: **Hey, esperem aí!

**Bruxa Coração: **Deixa-as... A Onhil está com elas.

No templo...

**Wendy: **O que é que fizeste à nossa Rainha?

**Kairy (baralhada): **A nossa rainha?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Queres fazer-lhe companhia?

**Wendy: **Responde!

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Tenho mais que fazer do que te aturar miúda! Bola de Fogo!

O Último Rei dos Bruxos esticou o braço e, da sua mão, uma bola de fogo foi projectada para as duas raparigas.

**Kairy (a correr): **Foge, Wendy!

**Wendy: **Não consigo mexer-me... Estou... Paralisada... De medo...

Wendy não se mexeu do seu lugar e a bola de fogo estava a aproximar-se mais, e mais, e...

BUM

**Kairy: **WENDY!

**Wendy: **Cof cof...

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **O que é que aconteceu?

**Rachel: **Lamento, mas não podes magoá-la.

**Rhulie: **Exactamente!

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **O quê?

**Kairy (baralhada): **E quem são estas?

**Sanyu: **Mais aprendizes?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Acham que podem fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

**Rhulie: **Podemos tentar...

**Wendy: **Temos de sair daqui!

**Rachel: **Sim, mas como?

**Wendy: **Dêem-me a mão!

**Rhulie: **E aquelas duas?

**Kairy: **Elas estão do lado dele.

**Wendy: **Peluni Purolini Peturiti! Leva-nos para...

**Rachel : **...a casa da Bruxa Coração!

**Rhulie: **O quê?

BLOOP

* * *

**Murin: **Quando é que a Bruxa Dom chega? 

**Bruxa Coração: **Não sei... Temos tentado contactá-la, mas parece que desapareceu.

**Murin: **Isso é muito estranho... Se ela desaparecer, o que é que acontecerá aos medalhões que a Rainha lhe confiou?

**Bruxa Coração: **Não sei, não sei...

BLOOP

**Kairy: **Onde é que estamos?

**Rachel: **Na casa da Bruxa Coração!

**Rhulie: **Rachel, porque é que fizeste isso?

**Rachel: **Saiu-me...

**Bruxa Coração: **Mas o que é que vem a ser isto?

**Rachel: **Nós encontrámos estas duas no templo, e por pouco que o Último Rei dos Bruxos não esturricou a Wendy, mas eu salvei-a! Depois ele também queria atacar-nos, por isso a Wendy tirou-nos de lá com um feitiço, e viemos parar aqui!

**Rhulie: **Já descobrimos os nossos elementos, Murin! Lua e Sol! Não é um máximo?

**Rachel: **E também encontrámos as outras duas aprendizes!

**Bruxa Coração: **O quê? Encontraram-nas?

**Rhulie: **Sim, mas estavam do lado do Último Rei dos Bruxos...

**Murin: **O quê? Não pode ser...

**Kairy: **Por acaso, até pode...

**Wendy: **Nós vimos ele a dar-lhes os dois medalhões...

**Bruxa Coração: **E não viram também uma mulher?

**Kairy: **Não... Só lá estava ele...

**Murin: **Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa à Bruxa Dom...

**Bruxa Coração: **Será que ele apanhou-a?

**Murin: **Se isso acontecer, estamos em maus lençóis...

**Bruxa Coração: **Lá isso é verdade...

**Kairy: **Desculpem, podem explicar-nos o que é que se passa aqui?

**Murin: **Terei todo o gosto em fazê-lo!

* * *

**Dalijah: **Tcharam! Então, que tal? 

**Kairy: **Oi! Voltámos!

**Wendy: **Pois é!

**Kairy: **Estava a ver que a Wendy ia desta para melhor... Não percebo porque é que ela não se defendeu...

**Wendy: **Eu fiquei com medo, ok? Queria ver se estivesses no meu lugar...

**Kairy: **Eu não estava no teu lugar, porque eu fugi!

**Rachel: **Felizmente, estava lá eu para resolver a situação!

**Rhulie: **Pois... Parece que chegámos mesmo a tempo.

**Wendy: **Yah! Fico a dever-te uma!

**Kairy: **Onde está a Flora?

**Rachel: **Em Misora, felizmente...

**Kairy: **Também não gostas da Flora?

**Rachel: **Nem um bocadinho.

**Wendy: **Hey!

**Dalijah, Rachel, Kairy e Rhulie: **O que foi?

**Wendy: **O título! Ele mudou o título!

**Dalijah: **Pois foi...

**Kairy: **Porquê? Porque é que tiraste o meu nome?

**Dalijah: **Porque Ordem das Rosas fica mais adequado.

**Rhulie: **Ele tem razão...

**Kairy: **Hum... Está bem...

**Rachel: **Antes isso que o nome da Flora...

**Kairy: **Pois...

**Dalijah: **Bem, por hoje é tudo!

**Kairy: **Adeus!

**Wendy: **Cya!

**Rachel: **Até à próxima!

**Rhulie: **Não se esqueçam das reviews!

**Dalijah: **Xau!

* * *

**Dalijah: **Bem, ainda não tenho mais nenhum desenho pronto das novas personagens da fic mas, espero eu, no próximo capítulo já poderão vê-las! Até lá, vejam a Wendy e o Masaruem chibi, um estilo de desenho muito fofo! Desta vez fui eu que fiz os desenhos:P E desculpem lá os espaços, mas é a única maneira de pôr o link... 

Chibi Wendy -----> w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 3 1 4 7 3 2 7 3 /

Chibi Masaru -----> w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 3 1 5 2 5 4 7 0 /


	9. Revelações

**Dalijah: **Oi! Hoje vão pod…

**Rhulie: **Psssiu!

**Dalijah (a sussurrar): **O que é que se passa?

**Rhulie: **Vai começar o exclusivo da HermyH.

**Dalijah: **Quem é essa?

**Rhulie: **Ora, cala-te e ouve!

**Pivot: **Passo a emissão para a nossa repórter no local, HermyH!

**HermyH: **Obrigado Katy. Como sabem, a TV Escandalosa conseguiu a autorização do gerente das Fábricas Dalijah Dymien, para uma entrevista exclusiva. Tenho aqui ao meu lado o gerente, Zé Manel das Couves.

**Zé Manel das Couves (com um grande sorriso): **Ora muita bom dia! Olá mamã! 'Tou na tv!

**HermyH (olhando-o de lado): **Er… Pois… Mas, Sr. Zé Manel das Couves, diga-me: o que fazem, _exactamente_, nestas fábricas?

**Zé Manel das Couves: **Né preciso chamares-me senhor, boneca. Como a minha mãezinha costuma dizer, o senhor 'tá no céu. Sabe, nunca consegui perceber muita bem o que é que ela q'ria dizer, mas isso já são outros quintetos!

**HermyH: **Quinhentos…

**Zé Manel das Couves: **Ou isso!

**HermyH: **Voltando à entrevista…

**Zé Manel das Couves: **Ah, pois! Então, é tudo muita simples, 'tás a ver? A gente vai todos p'ro salão principal, que é assim um muita grande!

**HermyH: **Sim…

**Zé Manel das Couves: **Subimos o escadote p'ra uma plataforma muita perigosa, se quer que lhe diga.

**HermyH: **O que eu quero mesmo que me diga, é o que fazem nestas fábricas…

**Zé Manel das Couves: **Ah, pois! Depois de 'tarmos todos reunidos, inclinamo-nos p'ra frente e…

**HermyH: **…e?

**Rhulie (ansiosa): **…e?

**Dalijah: **_Não acredito que ele vai dizê-lo em directo… Eu bem sabia! Devia ter contratado o Jaquim Albertino das Cenouras…_

**Zé Manel das Couves (com um grande sorriso que deixava a descoberto os dentes amarelos e podres): **…e babamo-nos todos!

**HermyH: **O QUÊ?

**Rhulie: **O QUÊ?

**HermyH e Rhulie: **MAS QUE NOJEIRA!

**HermyH: **Er… E é tudo… Até à próxima!

**Kairy (voltando da casa de banho, após uma sessão de vómitos): **Agora já percebo porque é que esta estação se chama "TV Escandalosa"…

**Dalijah: **_Que incompetente… Mais tarde ajustaremos contas! _Bem, e se começássemos a fic?

**Rachel: **Decididamente…

**Wendy: **…é a melhor ideia que tiveste hoje!

**Dalijah: **Vou fingir que não ouvi…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Capítulo VIII**

_Revelações_

**Kairy: **Então, isso significa que nós temos de salvar o Mundo das Bruxas, não é? Eu sempre soube que tinha perfil de heroína!

**Wendy: **Oh, Kairy…Então, as outras duas aprendizes que estavam com o Último Rei dos Bruxos, também fazem parte da profecia, não é?

**Bruxa Coração: **Exacto.

**Rachel: **Mas, é impressão minha, ou elas estão do lado do mal?

**Rhulie: **E onde é que está a Bruxa Dom?

**Murin: **A Bruxa Dom, ao que parece, foi apanhada pelo Último Rei dos Bruxos. E, infelizmente, as outras duas aprendizes estão do lado do mal.

**Kairy: **Como vamos cumprir a profecia, se elas não estão connosco?

**Bruxa Coração: **O Último Rei dos Bruxos foi mais inteligente do que nós, mas isso não significa que iremos desistir. Enquanto estivermos vivas, faremos tudo o que for possível para salvar o Mundo das Bruxas.

**Rachel: **Tenho uma pergunta. Quem é a princesa?

**Rhulie: **Princesa? Acho que já ouvi alguém dizer isso recentemente…

**Wendy: **Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso…

**Kairy: **Oh, não…

**Wendy: **Peturiti Rosa Branca!

**Kairy: **Piruti Rosa Negra!

O medalhão das raparigas saíu dos seus corpos, e rodeou-as com a sua luz mágica, transformando-as.

**Wendy: **Ipti ipti Wendiriti!

**Kairy: **Ipti ipti Kairiliti!

**Wendy e Kairy: **Ordem das Rosas!

**Rachel: **Wow… Foi exactamente o que nos aconteceu. Mas, porque é que te transformas-te também, Kairy?

**Kairy: **Não sei… Sempre que a Wendy se transforma, mesmo que eu não queira, transformo-me também… Por acaso não sabe porque é que isto acontece, Bruxa Coração?

**Bruxa Coração: **Sei sim. Isso acontece, devido ao Elo Mágico.

**Aprendizes: **Elo Mágico?

**Murin: **Exacto! As bruxas e aprendizes da Ordem das Rosas não actuam independentemente, têm de ter sempre uma parceira. Quanto maior for a relação entre elas, mais forte será a sua magia. Por isso, no caso de uma desistir, ser proibida, ou até mesmo, morrer, a outra não poderá voltar a utilizar magia.

**Bruxa Coração: **Ou seja, as duas bruxas estão sempre em sintonia. Quando uma se transforma, a outra também é obrigada a fazê-lo.

**Kairy: **Ah! Agora já percebo…

**Wendy: **Bem, Rhulie, importas-te que aceda à tua memória? Se, de facto, ouviste o título de princesa anteriormente, devemos procurar essa lembrança.

**Bruxa Coração: **Pode ser vital para a solução deste enigma.

**Wendy: **Não tenhas medo. Não te vou magoar, nem ver o que não devo.

**Rhulie: **Está bem…

**Wendy: **Peluni purolini peturiti! Procura a princesa na memória da Rhulie, agora!

"_**Bibi: **Como era o aspecto do homem?_

_**Flora (pensando): **Deixa cá ver... Era alto, tinha cabelos encaracolados, roxos, umas calças..._

_**Bibi e Solsol: **Bigodes!_

_**Flora: **O quê?_

_**Bibi: **Er... É o nosso gato... Lembrámo-nos que não lhe demos leite..._

_**Flora: **Desde quando é que vocês têm um gato?_

_**Solsol: **Desde ontem. Por isso é que nos esquecemos dele hoje._

_**Bibi: **O que é que esse homem te disse?_

_**Flora: **Não muito... E também não tinha nexo nenhum... Além de me ter chamado princesa, também disse que a magia estava comigo, dentro de mim, ou coisa assim. Digam lá se o pobre coitado não é chanfrado?_"

**Rachel (preocupada): **Rhulie? O que se passa? O que é que viste?

**Rhulie (branca como o cal): **É… É a Flora…

**Wendy: **Desculpa… Não sabia que também irias ver…

**Rhulie: **Não tem importância… A princesa, é a Flora!

**Rachel: **O QUÊ? Impossível… Não pode ser ela…

**Wendy: **Bruxa Coração, conhece alguém chamado Bigodes?

**Bruxa Coração: **BIGODES? Onde é que viram o Bigodes?

**Wendy: **Eu não o vi, mas segundo essa tal de Flora, ele disse-lhe que ela era a Princesa das Bruxas, mas ela não percebeu…

**Murin: **Não pode ser… Parece que os conhecimentos do Último Rei dos Bruxos estão muito mais avançados do que o que imaginávamos.

**Bruxa Coração: **Temos que fazer alguma coisa… Mas agora não temos magia…

**Rachel (tossicando): **Humhum…

**Murin: **O que vamos fazer?

**Rachel (continuando a tossicar): **Humhum…

**Rhulie: **Credo, Rachel. Tens de tratar dessa tosse.

**Rachel: **Não é isso! Nós temos magia!

**Murin: **Ah! Pois claro! Como é que não nos lembrámos?

**Bruxa Coração: **Não será muito arriscado para elas? Afinal, ainda mal começaram a utilizar magia.

**Kairy: **Nós podemos ir com elas. Temos algum treino.

**Bruxa Coração: **Sim… É verdade, tenho-vos observado. Mesmo assim, a Nal irá convosco.

**Murin: **Nal? Queres dizer, a Bruxa Lan?

**Bruxa Coração: **Sim, é ela. Ela já não é bruxa, a Rainha retirou-lhe os poderes e enviou-a para o Mundo dos Humanos.

**Murin: **Não me recordo…

**Bruxa Coração: **Foi muito antes de entrares para o conselho.

**Rachel (tossicando): **Humhum…

**Rhulie: **Outra vez o raio da tosse? Se quiseres, dou-te umas pastilhas que fazem maravilhas!

**Rachel: **_Santa ignorância…_

**Bruxa Coração: **A Nal vem a caminho.

**Kairy: **Como é que sabe? Pensei que estavam privadas da magia.

**Bruxa Coração: **E estamos.

**Wendy: **Então…?

**Bruxa Coração: **Já ouviram falar em telemóveis?

**Aprendizes: **O QUÊ? Não…

**Rhulie: **Uma bruxa com telemóvel?

DING DONG

**Kairy: **Isto é que é eficiência…

**Lan: **Boa tarde, meninas. Olá Murin! Há quanto tempo.

**Murin: **É verdade. A última vez que te vi, julgo que foi…

**Lan: **Na nossa casa à beira mar!

**Murin: **Exactamente! Como tu cresceste…

**Bruxa Coração: **Lan, vai com as aprendizes até Misora.

**Lan: **Qual é a missão?

**Bruxa Coração: **A Acroiam dar-te-á mais informações.

**Lan: **Entendido. Bem, meninas, vamos? Não sei a que horas é que parte o comboio para Misora, por isso…

**Wendy: **Comboio? Dêem as mãos. Peluni Purolini Peturiti! Leva-nos para Misora, agora!

**Lan: **Não! Essa atitude demonstra uma grande…

BLOOP

**Bruxa Coração: **…irresponsabilidade. Que a Rainha Rosa esteja com elas.

**Murin: **Bem vão precisar…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Maiorca: **Meninas! Oiçam com atenção; não percam a Flora de vista. E não deixem o Bigodes aproximar-se!

**Bibi: **Podes ficar descansada!

**Solsol: **Nós tratamos disso!

_Sejam bem-vindos a um mundo, onde a magia e a alegria gostam de…_

**Bibi: **Que toque tão estranho para um telemóvel, Maiorca…

_Um pouco de fantasia, ajudará toda a gente…_

**Maiorca: **Mas onde é que eu pus o telemóvel?

_Dando as mãos, tudo fica bem mais fácil! Fica comigo e salta sem parar!_

**Maiorca: **Ahah! Encontrei-o!

**Bibi: **Maiorca… Não desligues… Deixa-me ouvir a minha irmã… Até ao fim…

**Solsol: **Oh, Bibi, não chores…

**Maiorca: **Está bem…

_Espera não é por aqui, enganei-me é por ali. Não era só a Lua que eu queria, mas sim também a tua companhia._

**Bibi (a chorar): **Tenho tantas saudades delas…

**Maiorca: **Também eu, Bibi… Também eu…

_As palavras mágicas pirica pirilala, não são difíceis se disseres muitas vezes!_

**Maiorca: **Está a acabar…

…_a varinha mágica põe a tocar, só mais uma vez, eu já sei voar!_

**Maiorca: **Vou… Vou ler a mensagem…

**Solsol: **Não chores, Bibi. As Bruxas da Salvação trarão a tua irmã de volta… Tenho a certeza…

**Maiorca: **É a Oaçaroc. Diz que as aprendizes vêm…

BLOOP

**Kairy: **Onde é que estamos?

**Maiorca: **…a caminho.

**Rachel: **Bibi?

**Rhulie: **Solsol?

**Bibi e Solsol (correm para a Rachel e Rhulie e atiram-se para cima delas): **Meninas! Vocês é que são as aprendizes?

**Rachel: **Er… Sim… Mas como é que sabem?

**Solsol: **É uma longa história…

**Maiorca: **Vejo que também vieste, Lan.

**Lan: **A Bruxa Coração encarregou-me de as proteger. Penso que sabes da aparição do Bigodes.

**Maiorca: **Sei, sim. A Bibi e a Solsol têm-na vigiado.

**Lan: **Isso não é o suficiente! Se _ele _atacar, elas não passam de umas raparigas inúteis.

**Maiorca: **Lá isso é verdade. Mas o que poderíamos fazer? Não temos os recursos da Bruxa Coração.

**Lan: **Pois não. Por isso é que estou aqui. Eu, e as aprendizes.

**Maiorca: **Vejo que sim. Mas, a profecia não falava de _seis _aprendizes?

**Lan: **Sim. Nós suspeitamos que a Bruxa Dom foi apanhada por _ele_. Já encontrámos as outras duas aprendizes mas, estão do lado _dele_.

**Maiorca: **Então, como é que a profecia pode cumprir-se?

**Lan: **A Bruxa Coração acredita que estas quatro raparigas conseguem fazê-lo sozinhas.

**Maiorca: **Para bem de todos, espero que sim…

**Rachel: **Ah! Então também já foste aprendiz!

**Bibi: **Sim. E a Solsol era a minha fada!

**Rhulie: **Que fixe! Também podemos ter fadas?

**Solsol: **Não sabemos… O nosso conhecimento sobre a Ordem das Rosas é muito limitado…

**Kairy: **Ali a velhota…

**Maiorca: **Não só velhota!

**Kairy: **…também era bruxa?

**Solsol: **Bruxa-Sapo!

**Wendy: **Bruxa-Sapo? O que é que é isso?

**Bibi: **No nossa era de bruxas, todas aquelas que fossem descobertas pelos humanos, seriam transformadas em sapo!

**Rachel (desatando a rir com a Rhulie): **Ahahah! A Maiorca já foi um sapo?

**Rhulie: **Ahahah! Gostava de ver isso!

**Rachel: **Mas… E a mãe da Flora?

**Bibi: **Er… A Lala não é a mãe da Flora. A Lala era a fada da Maiorca.

**Rhulie: **Ah! Então, quem é a mãe da Flora?

**Solsol (olhando para o olhar de tristeza de Bibi): **Bem… A mãe dela era a Rainha Bruxa Rosa, que desapareceu à milhares de anos…

**Kairy: **O QUÊ? Milhares de anos?

**Solsol: **Sim. As bruxas nascem de rosas!

**Wendy: **Hum… Estranho, mas interessante. Então, quem é que cuidou da Flora?

**Solsol: **Bem… Todas as bruxas têm mães adoptivas, e a mãe adoptiva da Flora era…

**Bibi: **…a minha irmã…

**Wendy: **E onde é que ela está?

**Bibi: **O Último Rei dos Bruxos… matou-a…

**Wendy: **Oh… Desculpa…

**Bibi: **Não faz mal…

**Solsol: **Bibi! Não temos a certeza se ela está mesmo morta!

**Bibi: **E se estiver mesmo? De que vale alimentar falsas esperanças? Só servirá para me magoar ainda mais!

**Kairy: **Então, ela _desapareceu_ mas, e os vossos pais?

**Solsol: **Quem morre no Mundo das Bruxas, é esquecido no Mundo dos Humanos.

**Rachel: **Oh… Isso significa que ela…

**Bibi: **…morreu mesmo…

**Solsol: **Não, não, não! Não nos podemos esquecer que o Mundo das Bruxas foi isolado do Mundo dos Humanos! O isolamento pode significar o esquecimento delas…

**Rhulie: **Se elas são esquecidas, como é que ainda se lembras delas?

**Solsol: **Nós lembramo-nos delas porque somos seres mágicos! Apesar de, estarmos privadas da magia, continuamos a ser seres mágicos.

**Rhulie: **Ah! Isso é confuso, não é?

**Solsol: **Um bocadinho.

**Kairy: **Solsol, para que é que esse tal de Bigodes quer a Flora?

**Wendy: **E porque é que temos de a proteger?

**Solsol: **Porque… A Flora possui a Magia Real.

**Rachel: **Magia Real?

**Solsol: **Sim. Esse tipo de magia, muito mais poderoso que todos os outros, apenas as rainhas e princesas do Mundo das Bruxas a têm.

**Rhulie: **Para que é que o Bigodes quer a Magia Real?

**Solsol: **O Castelo das Bruxas está protegido pela Magia Real, tem uma barreira à sua volta que impede a entrada de todos os seres que não sejam bruxas.

**Wendy: **E o Bigodes precisa da Magia Real para desfazer o feitiço, não é?

**Solsol: **Exacto!

**Kairy: **Qual é o interesse dele no castelo?

**Solsol: **O castelo é o centro de tudo, o centro do Mundo das Bruxas. Se o Bigodes conseguir chegar à Sala da Magia, controla todo o Mundo das Bruxas, e a sua magia. E isso inclui as bruxas e aprendizes. Se, algum dia, ele chegar a essa sala, perdem a vossa magia.

**Rachel: **Parece que o caso é grave…

**Solsol: **Muito, mesmo…

**Kairy: **Do que estamos à espera? Vamos vigiar a Flora!

**Maiorca: **Nem pensar!

**Rhulie: **Oh… Porquê?

**Maiorca: **Vocês ainda são muito inexperientes!

**Rachel: **Pois… Da última vez, tive que salvar uma certa pessoa…

**Wendy: **Ele era muito grande! E assustador!

**Maiorca: **Ele quem?

**Kairy: **O Último Rei dos Bruxos!

**Maiorca: **Vocês lutaram com ele?

**Wendy: **Lutar, lutar… não! Ele atacou-nos, e nós fugimos.

**Maiorca: **Pelo menos sabem fugir…

**Rhulie: **A Wendy não sabe…

**Wendy (amuada): **Opah, deixa-me!

**Maiorca: **Vocês vêm comigo para o Templo de Misora.

**Kairy: **E a Flora?

**Maiorca: **A Lala está com ela, e a Lan vai vigiá-las.

**Rachel: **Se temos mesmo de ir…

**Maiorca: **Pois têm…

**Wendy: **Peluni purolini peturiti! Leva-nos para o Templo de Misora, agora!

**Maiorca: **Não faças isso, sua tonta!

BLOOP

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No Templo de Misora…

**Wendy: **Chegámos!

**Maiorca (furiosa): **Não! Não voltas a fazer isso, ouviste?

**Wendy: **S-si-sim… Desculpe…

**Maiorca: **Não percebes que podes estar a expor-nos? Imagina se estivesse aqui alguém? Como é que explicarias o nosso aparecimento súbito?

**Wendy (a choramingar): **De-des-desculpe… Não volta a acontecer…

**Maiorca: **Regra nº1: _nunca _usem a magia sem pensar primeiro! Entendido?

**Aprendizes (aborrecidas): **Sim…

**Maiorca: **Regra nº2...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Flora: **Mãe, porque vieste buscar-me à escola? Já não sou nenhum bebé!

**Lala (sorrindo): **Pois não, Flora. Mas como não tinha nada para fazer, decidi vir buscar-te. Tens vergonha de mim, é?

**Flora: **Claro que não, mãe! Sabias que os meus colegas dizem que eu tenho a mãe mais jovem e bonita de toda a Misora?

**Lala: **Bem… Fico lisonjeada… O que achas de passarmos pela banca dos gelados?

**Flora (aos pulos): **Sim! Quero um gelado! E um bem grande! Com 5 bolas de sabores diferentes!

**Lala (rindo com a "filha"): **Está bem… Depois não te queixes de dores de barriga…

**Flora: **Talvez deva pensar melh… Está alguém a seguir-nos!

**Lala (alarmada): **O quê? Quem é que está a seguir-nos? Como é que sabes?

**Flora (muito séria): **Não sei quem é, ou como soube. Acho que tive… uma sensação… Talvez isto seja o sexto sentido!

**Lala: **Talvez…

**Lan: **_Bolas… Ia sendo apanhada. Mas isto confirma que a Flora é mesmo a Princesa das Bruxas… Quem diria… A pequena Flora, portadora de um poder tão grande…_

**Flora (em transe): **Vamos, mãe. Segue-me…

**Lala (preocupada): **Mas, Flora… Para onde vamos?

**Flora: **Vamos, mãe… Segue-me…

**Lan: **_O que é que aconteceu? É melhor avisar a Maiorca…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sejam bem-vindos a um mundo, onde a magia e alegria…_

**Maiorca: **Podem descansar. Alô? Lan? O que se passa? A Flora? Então e a Lala? Hum… Não deixes que _ele _toque na Flora, percebeste? Sim, vamos já para aí… O quê? Para aqui? Não os percas de vista!

**Rachel: **O que se passa, Maiorca?

**Maiorca: **_Ele _está a controlar a Flora. Parece que vêm nesta direcção.

**Kairy: **Porque é que _ele _só ataca nos templos?

**Maiorca: **Porque os templos são a única ligação com os Mundos Mágicos.

**Wendy: **E que mundos são esses?

**Maiorca: **São muitos que existem paralelamente a este, semelhantes em certos aspectos. A única diferença entre este mundo e os outros, é o facto de este ser o único sem magia. Quer dizer, sem magia própria.

**Rhulie: **Um bocadinho confuso…

**Maiorca: **Sim, mas agora não há templo para explicações. Precisam do Círculo Mágico.

**Kairy: **Círculo Mágico?

**Wendy: **É uma concentração de magia, realizada por três ou mais bruxas. Nestes acto, as bruxas concentram todo o seu poder para um único feitiço.

**Rhulie: **Como é que sabes isso?

**Wendy: **Não sei…

**Rachel: **Estranho…

**Kairy: **Com o tempo, acabarão por se habituar… Costuma acontecer com frequência…

**Maiorca: **Isto tudo tem uma explicação, mas agora não à tempo! Posicionem-se e comecem.

**Rhulie: **Como é que sabemos o que devemos fazer?

**Kairy: **Segundo o que conheço da magia, acontecerá normalmente…

**Maiorca: **Exacto!

**Rhulie: **Está bem…

**Kairy: **Pipiri pulito Sonhadora!

**Wendy: **Peluni purolini Imprevisível!

**Rachel: **Paragini pefuri Convencida!

**Rhulie: **Purulin pirilun Distraída!

**Aprendizes: **Círculo Mágico! Torna-nos invisíveis, agora!

**Maiorca: **_Só espero que isto funcione com a Ordem das Rosas… Ohoh… Não devia ter arriscado…_

Nesse mesmo momento, as quatro aprendizes elevaram-se no ar.

**Kairy e Wendy: **Elementos _animi_ e _aerius_; alteração genética!

**Rachel e Rhulie: **Elementos _solaris _e _lunaris; _iludam os olhos humanos!

**Maiorca: **_Parece que essa coisa do Elo Mágico é mais forte do que julgava… O feitiço teve de ser realizado aos pares… Interessante, mas _muito _perigoso…_

**Flora: **Vamos, mãe… Segue-me…

**Lala: **Flora, pára! Porque me trouxeste para aqui? O que se passa contigo, filha?

**Wendy (murmurando): **Peluni purolini peturiti… Concede-nos o dom da telepatia, agora!

**Kairy: **_Onde é que _ele_ está?_

**Wendy: **_Não consigo vê-lo…_

**Kairy: **_Hey! Como é que tu ouviste-me? E como é que eu te estou a ouvir?_

**Rachel: **_Podem estar caladas? _Ele _ainda… Hey! Mas vocês não estão a falar…_

**Rhulie:** _O que é que se passa?_

**Maiorca: **_Talvez esteja na altura de lhes explicares, Wendy…_

**Wendy: **_Oh… Tinhas de me estragar o divertimento… Eu fiz um pequeno feitiço…_

**Kairy: **_Ah! Então foi isso…_

**Maiorca: **_Um feitiço totalmente desnecessário…_

**Wendy: **_Porquê? Assim podemos "falar" à vontade sem sermos descobertas…_

**Maiorca: **_Não precisavam do feitiço… O Elo Mágico permite que falem entre vocês…_

**Rachel: **_Assim só podia falar com a Rhulie, e tu não falavas com ninguém!_

**Maiorca: **_Vejam se percebem um coisa… NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS AQUI PARA FALAR!_

**Kairy: **_Irra… Nunca pensei que se pudesse gritar por telepatia…_

**Rhulie: **_E que grito…_

**Maiorca: **_Não…_

**Wendy: **_Não o quê?_

**Maiorca: **_Enquanto estávamos aqui de conversa, não nos apercebemos do que se passava à nossa volta!_

**Rachel: **_Como assim?_

**Rhulie: **_É melhor olhares para a frente…_

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Ora, ora, ora… Que bom teres-te juntado a nós, Lan. Sabes, a seta que se cravou aqui no meu braço, irritou-me muito.

**Lan: **O que é que _eu _tenho a ver com isso?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **_Tu _não vais querer ver-me zangado… Acredita em mim…

**Lan: **Lamento, mas não consegue meter-me medo.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Será que já te esqueceste dos diferentes usos que podemos dar à magia?

**Lan: **A magia, ainda que útil em alguns casos, é dispensável.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Será? Daqui a algumas horas vais desejar ter a magia de volta… Acredita em mim, com a Dom foi a mesma coisa?

**Lan: **O que é que fizeste à Bruxa Dom?

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Bruxa? Há quantos anos é que ela não tem um pingo de magia nas mãos?

**Kairy: **_Fiquem aqui. Eu e a Wendy vamos libertar a Lala e a Flora._

**Maiorca: **_Não! Voltem aqui!_

**Rachel: **_Nós vamos preparar-nos para ajudar a Lan._

**Maiorca: **_Não sejam loucas. Nunca conseguiram derrotá-lo._

**Rhulie: **_Já veremos…_

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Então, Lan? Vais dizer-me o paradeiro das aprendizes, ou terei de divertir-me um pouco.

**Lan: **Nem no teu maior sonho eu direi alguma coisa.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Muito bem. Tu assim o quiseste.

Então, subitamente, todo o local obscureceu.

**Maiorca: **_Que loucura… Isto vai esgotá-la…_

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Um eclipse repentino? Não me parece. Mostrem-se, seres invisíveis.

E, com um estalar de dedos, o disfarce das aprendizes desabou.

**Último Rei dos Bruxos: **Bem, parece que não tenho de procurar mais…


End file.
